


The Emerald Key

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: For all of you who may have been wondering ‘dorei’ means slave in Japanese. I apologize for not translating that last chapter. -.-‘Thanx to Sherabo over at FFNet for betaing this!! I don’t know what I’d do without you sis!





	1. Chapter 1

           The raven haired man sighed as he stood before the ornately carved oak door studded with emeralds of the deepest green, a green that matched the key he was now holding.  _‘Why did I let Kisame talk me into this?’_  he silently grumbled.  _‘Oh that’s right he didn’t. The fool practically kidnapped me.’_

           His much more boisterous business partner had been after him to come to this place for quite some time ever since a fellow associate had invited the shark like VP. The CEO had told him time after time again that he had no interest whatsoever in wasting time and money in brothels, to which his partner would reply that it wasn’t like any brothel, that it put all other brothels to shame.

 _‘I should have known it’d be inevitable I’d wind up in a place like this,’_  he moaned again, recalling the day he’d been sent a complimentary invitation to stay for a week. The CEO, though a tiny bit curious, had initially adamantly refused until his partner had managed to get him drunk and before he knew it was on their private plane headed to kami knew where.

           The raven haired man had to admit, Kisame had been right. This place was run more like an ultra exclusive resort for those who made money quicker than they could spend it. The fact that it was situated on an isolated island miles away from any form of civilization and was as big as any palace he’d ever seen did not impress him one bit. He was one who never believed in overly extravagant trappings. Plain and simple had been the words he’d lived by all these years, hence, his current attire.

           He had changed out of his signature suit on the plane and was now dressed in a pair of slim form hugging black pants and a blood red dress shirt, his long silky looking hair hung lazily behind his back in a loose but neat ponytail. A simple silver necklace hung a few inches from his neck.

           He turned the key over in his hands, marveling at the skill it must have taken to carve it. It had been carved from a single emerald of deepest green, a line of curling leaves running along one end. He didn’t know why he’d pick that particular key. He could easily chosen a different one from the myriad of colored keys the redheaded hostess had presented him with upon arriving, but somehow he’d felt drawn to the simple beauty of that verdant key, an odd flash a place and time he’d left behind so long ago ghosting across his mind.

 _‘Might as well get this over with,’_  the CEO grumbled, sighing again. Steeling himself for whatever lay on the other side of the door. He fitted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock gave a welcoming click and he began to push the surprisingly light door open.

           “We do hope you enjoy your stay here, sir,” beamed the redheaded girl whose eyes hadn’t left him since his arrival and guided him through the labyrinthine passages, adjusting her glasses slightly. “Should you require anything else, don’t hesitate to ask,” she said again giving him a flirtatious wink while giving him a good view of her ‘assets’. He returned the unwelcome advance with a curt nod, dismissing her. The girl pouted, but quickly regained her professional demeanor and hurried on her way back down the serpentine halls.

           The CEO wasn’t surprised to find that the hinges hadn’t made a single sound as he pushed the door further into the room. He had expected a flashy looking place as this to have everything in tip-top shape right down to the smallest screw and nail.

           However, his crimson eyes widened at what had been revealed to him. Had any of his staff seen him at that moment, they would have fainted dead away. It was the most emotion he’d shown in a  ** _very, very_**  long time.

           Inside the cavernous room was a forest, a forest very much like those of his childhood home. A faint sense of longing and nostalgia came over him as he continued to marvel at the beauty before him. Majestic oaks stood on silent guard while pines, maples and firs danced and whispered in what he thought to be a ventilation system simulating the wind. Once he’d gotten over the initial surprise, the raven haired man began walking further into the forest, his feet making the barest of sounds as he moved through the trees.

 

**************************************************************

 

??? POV 

            He’d been dozing off and on, bored out of his mind as usual. He was grateful for this small respite though. The Master of ‘Elysium’ had had him working nonstop for weeks now and he was worn out from all the customers he’d been made to service.

            Golden orange ears perked to full awareness on top of his blond head when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. “Just what I needed,” the boy muttered, “Another sick, twisted bastard constantly groping at me. It’d better not be that pervy bastard Kakashi again.” He sighed and lay back down forlornly, forcing his petite and slender body to arrange itself into a pleasing display. “I hate my life,” he muttered again, angrily swiping at his eyes before any tears could fall.

 

****************************************************************

 

Itachi POV 

            After a couple minutes of walking, the CEO stopped suddenly. He had just gotten the second biggest surprise of the day. His heart skipped a beat when his crimson eyes noticed what was before them.

            A boy about the age of fifteen lay on one side on a mattress that appeared to be made entirely of moss the same deep green as the key. The mattress was situated inside the hallowed out trunk of a sturdy oak. The figure was arranged in such a way that nothing was left out of sight.

            The man’s eyes raked over the boy’s naked chest, pausing for a bit over the artfully done tattoo near his abdomen. He quickly forced them back up when they began to travel to the orange boxers he was wearing. They widened even more when he saw that the boy was sporting a pair of golden orange fox ears upon his sunshine hair. He chanced another glance at the boy’s lower areas and saw a matching fluffy fox’s tail draped deliciously over one firm yet supple looking thigh.

             _‘So this is what Kisame meant,’_  the raven haired man mused. He immediately felt pity for the fox boy. This was one of those places that specialized in prostituting bioengineered life forms. This poor soul had probably been born here just for this sick purpose. He was about to turn and run right out of there when the sweetest sound he’d ever heard ensnared him.

            “What is your pleasure, master?” the boy called from his sylvan bed.

            The CEO knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he turned back to the boy, feeling his frozen heart begin to melt at the pained sapphire blue of the boy’s eyes. The voice had sounded eager and pleased to see him, but any fool could see that the boy’s smile never reached those deep pools of blue.

            He found himself striding over to the fox child and kneeling down before him. The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before the older of the two reached out and gently cupped one lightly tanned cheek, his thumb running lightly over one of the odd whisker like marks lying there. The boy let out a slight purring sound at the gentle touch.

            “You need not worry, little one,” the man said in a tone he hoped that wouldn’t frighten the smaller slave. “I will have no need for you whatsoever.” The CEO stood and turned to go once more.

 

******************************************************

 

??? POV 

            The blond hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes until he’d heard the slight gasp from the approaching customer. Tired and near dead blue eyes snapped open and he felt his heart start to flutter wildly at the sight before him.

            Mere feet away from him stood a god. Not just any god, but the most beautiful god he’d ever seen in his fifteen years of life. Not since his beloved trainer had such beauty graced him with its presence. While his trainer had the appearance of an angel, this person had the bearing of a god.

            The man was clad in simple attire, just a pair of tight black pants and a blood red shirt. Long bangs framed his Grecian sculpted face elegantly while the rest was kept behind him in a ponytail. The only bit of flashiness on this deity was a simple silver necklace of delicate looking hoops linked together by an equally delicate looking chain. But what had captured the slave’s attention were the man’s brilliant red eyes. They held an ocean of secrets, secrets that dared him to seek them out as they roamed over his barely clothed body. What had really thrown him for a loop was the gentleness and pity lying just below the icy surface of those rubies.

            He hadn’t seen a look like that on anyone’s face since  _he_  had been forced to leave him; and it caused his eyes begin to water at the memories. He bit his lip, forcing the tears back, having no desire whatsoever to cry before this customer. The last time he’d done that, it had lead to him spending the next few days in ‘Elysium’s’ infirmary. There was  ** _no_**  way in hell he was going to let himself be anywhere near that silver haired freak who was lord and master of the medical wing.

            Seeing that the man was going to leave, the fox boy quickly sat up fearing that he’d displeased him somehow. Displeasing a customer was another thing he’d learned not to do very early on, it only lead to even more pain and suffering at the Master’s hands. He gulped and in his most alluring voice called out to the god. “What is your pleasure, master?” he asked, praying that this god would come back and not turn out to be like most of his more twisted customers.

            He almost fainted from the distress when he saw his current ‘master’ return. The raven haired god then carefully knelt beside him, trapping his soul with those oh so gorgeous eyes of his. The blond found he couldn’t speak or move and just let this person stare at him while he did the same. It had gone on for what seemed forever and he flinched slightly when this gorgeous being reached out and cupped his cheek in one perfectly formed hand.

            The fox boy didn’t bother holding back the purr as he felt the man’s thumb almost lovingly caress one delicate whisker mark. “You need not worry little one,” spoke the god, his voice soft and warm as the richest velvet, “I will have no need for you whatsoever.” He then turned to leave once more.

 

***********************************************************

 

            The blond whimpered. He’d displeased this man and now he would no doubt be punished severely for this. “P-Please don’t go!!!” he begged, leaping to his feet and running after the man. He boldly clutched onto one crimson clad wrist.

            The CEO paused, but did not turn around this time. “I am truly sorry little one,” he said using his usual business tone. “But I did not come here for such… services.”

            Sapphire blue looked at the customer in shock. “T-Then why are you here?” he sniffled.

            The raven haired man felt the tugging at his heart once more. He stood stock still for a few more seconds before sighing and obeying the urge to pull the fox boy into what he’d hoped was a comforting embrace. “I am not here by choice, kitsune,” he said, gently rubbing circles on the sobbing blond’s back. “I was tricked and shanghaied into coming here by a friend of mine.”

             _‘He’s like me,’_ the slave thought, his sobs and tears calming somewhat at the gentle touches.  _‘He doesn’t want to be here anymore than I do.’_

            “I don’t care if y-you don’t want me,” the fox boy sniffled again, blue pools shining with unshed tears pleading with him silently “but p-please stay. I-It’ll be worse for me if you don’t.”

            The taller man sighed. How could he refuse those pleading and suffering gems that never once left his eyes? “You’ll be punished if I leave now won’t you?” he asked titling the fox boy’s head gently. The blond nodded, entrapped by the CEO’s saddened ruby eyes. “Then we can’t have that, can we?”

            The slave nodded again. “Y-You’ll s-stay?” he asked timidly, daring beyond hope that this gentle god would be merciful enough to do so.

            The raven haired god let a tiny smile form on his oh so kissable lips. “I guess I could stay for a bit. My partner has been pestering me to take a vacation for months now.”

            The fox boy smiled widely, his entire face glowing in a mixture of relief and joy. He then wrapped his slender arms around the man’s waist and happily nuzzled into the well toned muscular chest covered in ruby silk. “T-Thank you so much master!” he cried, trying hard not to ruin his customer’s expensive looking shirt with his unshed tears.

            “I’d like it if you’d call me Itachi,” he said carefully picking up the emotionally worn out boy.

            “Itachi-sama,” the blond murmured sleepily as he nuzzled the god’s neck happily. Feeling the pull at the corners of his mouth, Itachi allowed the muscles to arrange themselves into a genuine smile, the first in many, many years.

            “So what should I call you, little kitsune?” he asked after gently lying the boy down on the moss mattress that was surprisingly soft.

            “Mm… whatever you wish to call me, Itachi-sama,” was the blond’s yawned response. “Though they always call me dorei.”

            “I wish to call you by name,” Itachi said unable to stop stroking the fox boy’s cute little ears, making him purr in pleasure.

            “I really don’t have a name Itachi-sama,” the teen replied, a tone of sadness lacing his voice.

            Itachi frowned, his crimson eyes going hard once more.  _‘I should have known,’_  he groused to himself,  _‘these bastards wouldn’t bother naming one of their “products”.’_  “Then shall I give you one, a name you can keep all to yourself?”

            The slave continued to nuzzle into the man’s hand. “If you want to, Itachi-sama.” It came out as a wooden reply; there was no real warmth or life in those words. “But I-I’m not supposed to accept gifts from my masters.”

           The CEO stiffened slightly, fighting the urge to burst from that place and murder all those within this hellish place. After a few more moments of awkward silence, he spoke once more. “It’s alright. No one needs to know. It’ll be our secret.”

           “A-A secret present?” he queried.

           The raven haired god nodded with a mischievous glint in his ruby colored pools. “It’ll be just between us two.”

           “Hai!” the petite slave shouted. He was eager to have something of his own, something that would be his and his alone. “A secret present for just us two!!”

           “Do you have something you like? A favorite thing perhaps?” he asked, thinking he could use that to give this poor creature a name.

           The smaller blond stared at him confusedly. None of his other customers had ever expressed a desire to learn more about him. After a short period of heavy thinking, well heavy for him anyway, he crawled into Itachi’s lap when the man had decided to sit and lean against the trunk of his tree. “I like… those funny fish things they put in my ramen sometimes. And I like you Itachi-sama!” he said licking the taller man’s cheek in a way very much like the fox he’d been modeled after.

           The raven haired man chuckled; pleased that the boy was starting to open up to him. “Is that so?” he asked smiling and kissing the boy’s whisker marks chastely. “Then shall I name you after those fishcakes you like so much?”

           The fox boy’s eyes lit up and sparkled for the first time in years. “Y-You’d do that for me, Itachi-sama?!” he chirped, his tail wagging enough to cause a small breeze.

           “Naruto it is then,” Itachi said, wrapping his arms around the boy again and closing his eyes.

           “I’m Naruto!” the blond slave crowed, overjoyed to finally have a name of his own.

           The CEO chuckled, not bothering to open his eyes. He’d had a tiring day after all. “Sleep Naruto,” he said pulling the boy closer so he could rest against him. “You must be tired.”

           The teen yawned rather loudly. “Hai Itachi-sama,” he murmured sleepily again before resting his head against his customer’s shoulder.

 _‘I’m going to regret coming here,’_  Itachi said to himself as the blond slave started to fall asleep.  _‘But I am glad I did. This little one needs some kindness.’_  Listening to the boy’s slumbering breath, the raven haired man soon followed him into dreamland.

 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who may have been wondering ‘dorei’ means slave in Japanese. I apologize for not translating that last chapter. -.-‘
> 
> Thanx to Sherabo over at FFNet for betaing this!! I don’t know what I’d do without you sis!

Chapter 2

 

            Itachi for the first time in a  _very_  long time was able to truly relax. The blond slave had a calming effect on him. He didn’t know if it had been part of the boy’s genetics and did that to anyone he encountered or if it was just him, nor did he care. With Naruto at his side, all thoughts of business deals and corporate takeovers flew from his mind and he could just let himself go.

He was currently leaning against a Douglas fir, a book from their enormous library – for which he was grateful -- in his hands. The fox boy was lying on the forest floor, his sun silk head resting in his customer’s lap. The little fox had worn himself out from playing and swimming in the large pond he’d shown Itachi. Glancing down at a whispered murmur from the slumbering boy, Itachi couldn’t help but smile before returning to his book. Naruto was just too cute for his own good sometimes.

            He had been there for three days now, and not once did the fox boy complain that he’d yet to touch him. In fact, Naruto seemed to welcome the CEO’s lack of ‘interest’. He really couldn’t blame him, given what kind of life he’d been born into. Over the past two days, the raven haired man had learned all he could about the little blond.

Just as he had originally expected, Naruto had been born in ‘Elysium’s’ ‘manufacturing wing’ for the sole purpose of being a pleasure slave. His childhood had been somewhat happy at first. He would play with the other children without a single care in the world until they slowly began to disappear one by one as they reached a certain age.

That had been three years ago. Itachi tried not to dwell too much on that, for he did not wish to frighten the little one with the infamous Uchiha temper.  _‘Could I really be able to leave him?’_  the CEO pondered, putting the book down, not caring if it got dirty. ‘Elysium’ could always order another copy for their extremely well stocked library.

“Please don’t leave me Haku!” Naruto moaned, still asleep. Sorrowful crimson eyes glanced down at the boy again, pity filling the normally stone cold heart. Unable to just sit there and do nothing, Itachi gingerly laid one of his perfectly manicured hands on the boy’s head and began to lovingly stroke the corporeal sunlight.  

_‘Poor kid,_ ’ the raven haired god thought, recalling what Naruto had told him about his trainer.

 

*****************************************************

 

Dream

**_The blond fox boy sat sobbing his eyes out the room he’d just been thrown into. All his friends were gone and now he was told that he was ready for ‘work’. He didn’t want to work, he wanted his friends back. Besides, he’d heard bad things about ‘work’ from the whispers of his caretakers._ **

**_“Crying is going to ruin that adorable face of yours,” a soft feminine voice chided gently from above._ **

**_Looking up, the soon to be ‘employee’ saw the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He’d heard of angels, but never once did he think he’d ever meet one. Leaning down slightly was a girl about two or three years older than him. Her raven hair was flowing down her back in between a pair of magnificent raven black wings. The blond fox boy longed to run his fingers over the sleek and shiny feathers to see if they were as soft as they looked. And her face, oh gods! It was truly that of an angel. The alabaster skin looked as soft and supple as the silk kimono she was currently wearing._ **

**_The ‘girl’ smiled at him warmly, a tinge of infinite pity in ‘her’ warm chocolate eyes. “Here,” she said producing a handkerchief and wiped away the smaller boy’s tears. “Now that’s better.” She smiled again, taking the blond fox’s hand and carefully helped him to his feet._ **

**_“I-I d-don’t wanna d-do w-work!” the boy sniffled._ **

**_“Shh,” the ‘girl’ whispered, pulling the smaller one to him, wrapping her silk covered arms and wings around him protectively. “I know you don’t little one,” she said, rubbing formless patterns on the boy’s back as he whimpered and cried against her chest. “But we are all just tools for others to use in this place. We have no other purpose than that.”_ **

**_“W-Why?” the smaller blond whimpered again._ **

**_“I do not know little one. That is just the way things are. You either work or serve as one of the Master’s experiments. You should be grateful he wishes for you to work.” The angel ‘girl’ stifled a shudder, ‘she’ knew all too well of the horrors hidden deep within the halls of the medical wing that was Kabuto’s personal domain. This boy was lucky that he was pretty enough –- or in this case, cute – for work._ **

**_The fox boy sniffled, turning glistening sapphire eyes toward orbs of warm maple. “I-I don’t know how,” he whined. How was he going to work, if he didn’t even know what work really was? None of the staff that had been assigned to the ‘nursery’ had ever bothered to even explain why the children were even there to begin with._ **

**_“Would you like for me to teach you?” the angelic ‘girl’ asked, guardedly. ‘She’ knew that was why ‘she’d’ been assigned to this particular room, but it didn’t mean ‘she’d’ like being there. In fact, despite ‘her’ view on ‘her’ lot in life she had no love for this line of work; none of them ever did. The only way ‘she’d’ been able to survive this long was to lock away any and all traces of emotion._ **

**_“P-Please, nee-chan?” came the blond’s shy reply, the sniffles almost disappearing now._ **

**_The raven haired angel chuckled, smiling down at the cute kitsune ‘she’d’ come to adore at first glance. “Actually, I’m a boy,” he said, causing the blond’s eyes to bug out._ **

**_“You’re too pretty to be a boy!” the smaller one protested, earning another chuckle from the winged boy._ **

**_“See for yourself,” the older ‘boy’ replied, smiling – though the smile didn’t reach his eyes this time – and pulled at the obi which had been tied in the front(1). The snow lily kimono then slipped down the angel’s slender frame. The fox boy’s face turned a fiery red, instinctively knowing that people usually didn’t undress in front of others. He let out a tiny gasp when the kimono finally stopped falling and was now lying on the ground in a silken puddle of pale blue and snow white._ **

**_“Y-You really are a boy,” the blond said meekly, still blushing profusely._ **

**_“Do you still want me to teach you?” the raven haired angel asked, watching the other carefully. If he didn’t, then another would be sent to force the training on the boy and he would most definitely be punished for the fox boy’s stubbornness._ **

**_He did not want to cause this adorable creature anymore suffering and began to silently pray that the blond would agree. Of all ‘Elysium’s’ trainers, he was the most gentle and lenient. He had often been chastised by his former trainer Zabuza for displaying mercy to his ‘students’. He didn’t care, he felt that the poor souls doomed to a life of servitude in this hell deserved as much kindness and sympathy as he could give them, for it was known that those who would purchase their services would never do so._ **

**_Unable to reply; the blond could only glance shyly away and nod. Smiling with relief, the winged boy closed the short distance between them and gently placed slender and feminine hands on his whiskered cheeks. “I will never hurt you,” he cooed into one golden orange ear, “Just let me show you what to do and I’ll take care of everything.”_ **

**_The smaller blond gulped nervously, unused to having someone naked so close. He shifted on his feet, feeling suddenly confused at the strange warm feeling slowly heading toward his stomach. His new trainer chuckled lowly as he lowered his angelic face and gingerly pressing his rose petal lips against the blond’s. He used the blond’s shock as a distraction and slipped a hand into his bright orange boxers._ **

**_“Shh,” he whispered soothingly when the fox boy started to squirm at the unexpected and unfamiliar touch. “This won’t hurt, you’ll like it.” The raven haired angel then went back to kissing his new student while making him squirm again, this time with unrealized pleasure. The fox boy moaned as the taller boy’s wings brushed teasingly against the bare skin of his arms and back_ **

 

******************************************************

 

**O _ver the next two months, the fox boy spent his days and nights learning the ways of his ‘trade’ from the angelic boy. As the older boy had predicted, his vulpine student did indeed enjoy himself. The petite boy followed him all over their cavernous room, constantly begging for another ‘lesson’. He would even go so far as to pretend to have forgotten his lessons just so he could get his beautiful trainer to make him feel that mind blowing ecstasy he got from each lesson. The winged boy’s soft delicate touches played his body like a finely tuned instrument, touching all the right spots that practically had him melting in Haku’s arms._**

**_“Haku-sensei?” the blond called when his angelic trainer hadn’t moved or said anything for what seemed like hours to the younger boy. “Did I do something wrong?”_ **

**_“Hm?” the raven haired angel replied distractedly, still not moving from the tree he was resting against and gazing out at the pond. ‘How could I let this happen?’ the trainer bemoaned, ‘In all this time not once have I ever let myself get attached to a student. Not since…’ No, he refused to let himself remember the first and only mistake he’d ever made. ‘What is it about this little one that made me fall for him?!’ Haku had, in his eyes, committed the ultimate sin. He had allowed himself to feel love for a fellow ‘employee’._ **

**_“I’m sorry!!” the blond wailed, tears beginning to stream down lightly tanned cheeks, “Whatever I did, I’ll fix it! S-So please… please don’t hate me Haku-sensei!”_ **

**_“Oh little one!” Haku said, pulling the fox boy into his lap. “I could never hate you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”_ **

**_“Then why are you so sad?” he sniffled, snuggling against his angel’s chest._ **

**_“I’ve done something terrible, little kitsune,” the trainer replied fighting back his own tears, and refusing to look at his student’s concerned sapphires._ **

**_“W-What?”_ **

**_Haku sighed, deciding that if he was going to be damned, he might as well enjoy what little happiness he had left. “I’ve fallen in love with you, my adorable little kitsune,” he whispered, titling the boy’s head slightly before placing a passionate kiss on his student’s already kiss bruised lips. “I love you,” he whispered again before going back for more._ **

**_“I love you too, Haku-sensei!” the younger of the two chirped happily, overjoyed that the love he had for his beautiful trainer was returned._ **

 

*********************************************************

**_“Haku,” the tall man with a bandanna covering the lower part of his face said, shaking the raven haired angel awake._ **

**_Haku frowned slightly, but said nothing. He knew why his ex-trainer was there. He had spent more time with the boy than was normal for a trainer and now they had sent Zabuza to fetch him. It was time for them to earn their keep. He didn’t want to subject his student and now lover to the hell he knew his life would become – oh he knew all too well – but he had no choice in the matter. The Master was God in this place. No one would dare go against him while he held their very lives in the palm of his evil hands._ **

**_“I’m sorry, my little kitsune,” the raven haired angel whispered, placing one last kiss on the slumbering blond’s lips. “But it’s better this way.”_ **

**_The fox boy then chose the worst possible moment to wake up. “Mmm… Haku?” he asked, noticing the stranger standing next to his trainer and lover. The angelic boy stood still, his back to the blond and tense. “W-What’s going on?”_ **

**_“It’s time for me to go, little one,” the older boy replied coldly, wincing at the pain he was feeling. He was doing what he’d sworn never to do again. He’d learned the hard way that telling those students who’d fallen for him he’d be leaving them was the last thing he should do. Instead he would leave while the other slept, like a thief in the night; he felt that that would be better, though painful still._ **

**_“N-No!” his student protested, bottom lip quivering and sapphire pools beginning to shine with gathering tears._ **

**_“My time with you is up. You and I both knew I’d never be able to remain here forever.”_ **

**_“I don’t care! I want you to stay here! I-I love you!” the blond shouted, rushing after the retreating couple._ **

**_The taller man stepped between the two, giving the fox boy a somewhat sympathetic look. Many of Haku’s students had the nasty habit of falling prey to the spell of the angel’s unnatural beauty. “Don’t make this any harder for him,” he warned, “If you continue to put up a fuss like this, your trainer will suffer for it. Surely you don’t want thatThe smallest of the three gulped, feeling very intimidated by this newcomer. “N-No,” he whimpered._ **

**_“Then let him go. You’ll get over him.” With that the masked man turned and led the fox boy’s beloved Haku to the door and through it._ **

**_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!” the blond screamed, pounding on the unrelenting door. “DON’T GOOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ **

End Dream

 

*******************************************************************

_“DON’T GOOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ Naruto screamed; jerking the raven haired man out of the light doze he’d slipped into.   

            Seeing that the little one was having a nightmare he pulled the blond up into his lap and held him close to his shirtless chest, rubbing soothingly along his back and hair.  _‘If only there were some way to help you little kitsune,_ ’ Itachi sighed inwardly.  _‘You do not deserve a life like this.’_  

            “I-Itachi-sama?” came the boy’s hoarse whimper.

            “I’m here, Naruto. It’s alright,” he cooed, still rubbing the boy’s back.

            “I’m sorry. I’m causing you so much trouble,” the slave muttered, refusing to meet his master’s eyes.

            “Not at all, little one,” the CEO protested, turning Naruto’s face back towards his, “It’s only natural to miss those you love.”

            “It’ll never stop hurting will it?” the petite boy asked morosely.

            “I can’t tell you that. I don’t know if it ever will, only you can answer that for yourself.”

            “I want it to, but every time I think about Haku-sensei…”

            Itachi gave a small nod. He too had felt a similar pain. He hadn’t thought of Shisui, a distant cousin and secret love, in years.

            The teen’s ‘suicide’ had caused the then fifteen year old Itachi to freeze up. He had always suspected his father had something to do with it – the bastard didn’t want his precious family reputation with the local police force tarnished – but could never prove it. It was then that he’d run away from his forested home and shacked up with an acquaintance while he continued his education, though not the one his overbearing cop of a father had planned for him.

            Once the fugitive Uchiha had gotten his university diploma, he began searching for employment in the financial world. Being a member of the prestigious Uchiha family had caused doors to open almost immediately for him. It took only two short years before he had climbed all the way to the top of the corporate ladder and became the sole owner of the world’s largest accounting firm Akatsuki Inc. Not once did he ever look back at his past in all this time, adopting the persona of a cruel hearted and ruthless business tycoon. He had decided that the Itachi Uchiha his family once knew had died the day his lover ‘killed himself’.

            All that had come crumbling down once he’d laid eyes on those beautiful yet pained and haunted gems. There was just something about this boy that demanded he drop all the corporate crapola and act like an actual human being for once.

            “How about if I give you something else to think about?” Itachi asked with a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes.

            “L-Like what Itachi-sama?” the adorable fox squirming in his lap asked.

            “This.” The raven haired god then pressed his lips to Naruto’s delicious yet trembling ones.

            It took several moments for the slave to realize what was going on before he started to push at the man’s chest. “I’m sorry, little one,” Itachi apologized, mentally berating himself for going against his word. “I should not have done that.”

            “I-I didn’t mind,” Naruto said, his face now a bright beet red.

            “Oh?” the CEO queried, rising one elegant eyebrow.

            “It was like it was… with…”

            Itachi nodded in understanding. “That’s because you’re replacing your ‘Haku’ with me. I refuse to take advantage of you like that.”

            “But… but I like you Itachi-sama!” the teen interjected. “So I won’t mind if you want to use me. You’re a nice guy.”

            “That is exactly why I can’t do anything. I  _refuse_  to do to you what so many others have forced upon you.”

            “You wouldn’t be forcing me,” Naruto muttered, glancing away, angry with himself for pushing away a customer.

            “No Naruto,” the taller man adamantly refused. “I think it’d be best if I left. I did enjoy our time together little one, but I have a business to run.”

            “Damn it Itachi-sama!” the fox boy yelled, chasing after the CEO, “Can’t ya see I’m trying to tell you I love you!”

            That got his attention. Itachi stopped a few yards from where the door lay; his back rigid and stiff. “Then I really must leave. It’ll only be much worse if I stayed.” And he was right. If he stayed any longer, he would most probably cause a heap of trouble for the firm and that was utterly unacceptable. Should he give in and stay, he’d have to fight not only his accountant Kakuzu for the cash – he wouldn’t be able to leave without the boy – but Naruto’s master as well. From what he’d seen of the pale skinned, long haired man, he could see that he was the type who wouldn’t let go of someone like this blond for all the money in the world. It would definitely be a hassle he didn’t need. He didn’t spend all those years making the firm into what it was now to throw it all away for some whore slave – no matter how cute they were.

            “I’ve gotten stronger since then!” the blond retorted, “Besides I’ll get over it,”

            “Will you? Are you ‘over’ Haku?” It was cruel, he knew, but it needed to be said.

            “Aw to hell with this!” screamed the slave and he darted in front of the CEO and forced him to bend his head forward. Naruto then promptly shoved his lips against Itachi’s.

            The taller man attempted to extricate himself from the petite slave, but found that Naruto had the hold of a bulldog. Sighing inwardly, he allowed himself to give into the desire he’d felt for this boy since they’ve first met.  _‘So be it,’_ he thought,  _‘I only hope he really is as strong as he boasts. Otherwise I won’t be the only one who dies from this.’_

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A bit of trivia here folks. Back in the day, prostitutes used to tie their obi in the front because it was easier to take off their clothes and get dressed after. Thought you’d like to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPPIE’S GOT A BIT OF BLOOD AND VIOLENCE SO IF YOU DON’T WANNA GET FREAKED OUT, LEAVE NOW!!!!! ESPECIALLY ALL YOU HAKU FANS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 3

 

            “You’ll be leaving soon,” Naruto said forlornly, staring out at the rain. His customer and now lover had only three days left before the freebie ran out.

            Itachi said nothing as he continued to hold the petite blond while they took shelter in Naruto’s hollowed out tree. He was just as saddened by the thought of leaving the little kitsune behind. But there was no way to take the boy with him. Or was there?

            He’d been trying for the past few hours trying to figure out how he could get the younger slave out of this hellish place with a heavenly name. The only logical and viable looking solution to him right now was to either buy the boy or the entire resort. True, he had more money than he could count at the moment – only his chief accountant Kakuzu knew exactly how much he had and in which banks – but he doubted that even he’d have enough for either.

            They remained there in silence for a few minutes more, watching the rain the indoor sprinkler system poured into the forested room. “I’ll find a way to get you out,” the CEO said, more to himself than the little one curled whose sunshine haired head lay in his lap.

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” the fox boy grumbled, bitterly. He still felt the pain from the last time someone had said that to him. “I don’t think I’d be able to stand it if I lost you too.”

            “I take it I’m not the first to promise you that,” the raven haired man said, noticing the bitter tone in the boy’s voice. Naruto remained silent. “Please little one, don’t keep things bottled up like this,” he pleaded, “Talk to me Naruto.”

            The blond refused to speak for several more moments, however, Itachi was a patient man and waited for his kitsune to gather himself.

            “It was about a year ago I think,” Naruto whispered, barely audible above the falling artificial rain. “There was this customer, a boy about my age. He was some politician’s kid. Said his father sent him so he’d stop acting ‘reckless’. I don’t know why, but he kinda reminds me of you Itachi-sama.”

            “What happened?”

            There was another long pause, much longer than the previous one. In fact, the CEO thought that the blond wasn’t going to say anything else; the sudden sound of his voice startled him as Naruto continued his tale.

            “He was rude, arrogant, and really full of himself. I hated him so much. But he never laid a finger on me, even if I annoyed the hell out of him on purpose. The first couple days he just ignored me. Then the next minute, I’m tripping over some stupid tree root and I’m kissing the brat. W-We…” He couldn’t go on, his voice was beginning to crack and he didn’t want to cry in front of his love, not over this.

            “I think I get the picture. He promised to take you with him didn’t he?” came Itachi’s soothing voice.

            “Yeah,” Naruto sniffled, letting the older man lovingly wipe away the unshed tears. “But w-we g-got caught, never even made it out of the building.”

            The CEO’s eyes widened in shock. “He actually tried to outright take you?!”

            “He promised me it’d be ok, that he’d get his father to get this place closed down or something like that. But now he’s…” Naruto shuddered at the memory. The Master had forced him to watch as his then customer and lover was ‘made an example of’. He just couldn’t believe anyone would abandon their own son like that, but it had turned out that the boy was the son of a mistress and therefore not so important after all. The boy’s father had practically given the snake like man him to get rid of any potential inheritance disputes now that he had a legitimate heir.

            He could still hear the crack of the whip and the boy’s screams of sheer agony as the spiked and poisoned leather cut into his back and the mutagen serum that was usually reserved for the Master’s test subjects raced through his blood.

            He whimpered and shuddered as the images of the Master using the poor doomed boy right before his eyes. His ears rang with the disgusting man’s laughter and taunts, his raspy snake’s voice forever etched in Naruto’s memory.

            “That’s enough,” Itachi ordered, seeing that the telling was causing his poor love a lot of distress.

            “D-Did you see a-a cat boy when you f-first came h-here?”

            The raven haired god nodded. He did recall briefly seeing a raven haired boy with bluish black kitten ears and matching tail being led around on a ruby studded leash by ‘Elysium’s’ Master as the snake like man welcomed him. He couldn’t help but shudder himself as the boy’s dead and broken onyx eyes stared lifelessly at nothing as he stood quietly by his master. If that boy had been a customer; there was no telling what other evils that monster was capable of.

_‘If I’m to get Naruto out of here, then the direct approach is most definitely out of the question,’_ Itachi grumbled to himself. So that had settled it. He would just have to get Kakuzu to get every cent of their assets together and pray it’d be enough to buy the boy from Orochimaru.

            “I have every intention of keeping this promise, Naruto,” the taller man said, forcing the petite blond to look at him. Itachi’s crimson eyes were hard and determined. “Don’t think for a moment that I’ll forget you, my little kitsune.” He placed a fierce kiss on Naruto’s lips before the fox boy could protest “I want to show you something,” the blond said solemnly once he was released, pulling the taller CEO out into the now drizzling rain.

            The raven haired man said nothing as he allowed the teen to lead him deeper into their room and past the pond. The boy stared off into the distance for a moment then reached out and pushed one small hand against something invisible in the air. The forest around them shimmered then flickered out of existence, leaving only the center trees to remain as a slight scraping sound was heard and a door slid open.

            Itachi was surprised, but kept it to himself. The little one would explain soon enough anyway. “I found this around the time Sasuke-sama came. It was how we were able to leave this room without them catching us.”

            “But it won’t work this time,” the CEO presumed.

            “I hadn’t really explored this passage that much back then, so we wound up wandering into the wrong place. It goes all over this place. I still haven’t found the way out yet.”

            “Then I suggest we get started then,” his taller lover commanded, a plan forming in his mind.

            “You sure you wanna do this Itachi-sama? You could still…”

            The raven haired god placed a manicured finger on the boy’s lips, effectively silencing him. “I’m willing to take that risk, my little kitsune. You’re more than worth it.”

            Naruto blushed profusely, unused to such love and devotion coming from any one person. “I made a map and hid it around here somewhere,” he said, sapphire pools darting around the dark and dusty tunnel. “Ha! Found it!” he then produced a stack of yellowed paper.

            “It’s  _that_  long?!” Itachi asked; amazed at the amount of paper the boy was now clutching to his chest as if it were his favorite teddy bear.

            “Yeah, but it’s almost done,” he assured his taller love, “I hope,” he added under his breath.

            “Lead the way then,” Itachi prodded, not as sure as he hoped he had sounded.

            Taking hold of the raven haired man’s hand, the fox boy gently pulled him into the passage causing the dust to dance and stir as they took their first cautious steps. Naruto reached a hand out to the wall behind them and the door slid back into place, plunging them into complete darkness.

 

***********************************************************************

 

            Itachi said nothing as they took another short break, the blond leaning against the wall and sketching rapidly on the rapidly vanishing stack of paper. They’d been walking for hours and in spite of him being an athletic person – he worked out at the company gym every day – his feet were beginning to hurt. If he hadn’t brought his watch – which he all but forgotten upon crossing the threshold of the resort’s door – he wouldn’t have known how much time had elapsed. They had entered the tunnel around early morning and it was now almost six in the evening, the place was enormous and the myriad passages that seemed to run throughout the building like a set of veins and capillaries would one’s body.

            He was amazed at how easily the fox boy could see in the pitch black of the obviously forgotten hidden tunnels. He could see well enough to make sure he wouldn’t trip, but after glancing at Naruto’s map told him that those expressive sapphires, were capable of seeing actual details that his ruby pools couldn’t.

            “Ready?” the CEO asked as the smaller of the two handed him the piece of charcoal and tucked it into a back pocket of his pants.

            “I-I think we’re almost there,” Naruto said, trying not to get his hopes up. He had drawn almost the entire layout, now only one narrow branching tunnel lay before them, waiting to be explored and plotted.

            Itachi nodded; eager to get his kitsune away from this place. One hand strayed to the other back pocket where his cell had remained, unused. As soon as they were mere minutes from the exit, he’d ring Kisame and make him come and get them.

            He stopped short when the fox boy froze suddenly, blue eyes glued to one wall. Had they been found out? Dropping into a defensive stance with one fluid motion due to years of childhood training, the raven haired man prepared himself for any oncoming attacks.

            When no such attack came, Itachi relaxed slightly and focused on the boy before him. He gazed at him, concern shining in his eerily glowing crimson eyes. What was wrong? Had they wandered off the main path? Had Naruto mistakenly gotten them lost? Those and countless other questions ran through the CEO’s mind as the stricken blond continued to stare at the wall.

            “N-No…” Naruto whimpered.

            Fearing for his love’s sanity, the raven haired god carefully crept over to the blond’s side, making sure not make a sound on the occasionally squeaky floor. The fox boy didn’t even acknowledge the taller man’s presence. His blue eyes were wide as saucers and filled with fear and rapidly pooling tears.

            Upon nearing Naruto, Itachi could make out the faint sounds of someone moaning from the other side of the wall. He blanched and grimaced when he saw a series of peep holes littering the wall. Now he understood the poor boy’s sudden distress. They had come upon an ‘occupied’ room.

            “Naruto,” the CEO called softly, laying a firm, yet gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Let’s go,” he pressured, not wishing to expose him to whatever it was he’d stumbled upon any longer.

            The petite slave however refused to budge as if he hadn’t heard his lover’s pleading voice. He was as firmly rooted to the spot as any of the trees were in his room. He began to whimper again, knees buckling and forcing him to collapse to the floor. He clasped his arms around his legs and started to rock back and forth.

            The raven haired CEO attempted to get him to move once more, but Naruto had just flat out refused to move. Seeing that he would have to take matters into his own hands, Itachi made to pick his little kitsune off the dust filled floor when a whimpered name escaped the boy’s trembling lips. “H-Haku…”

            Haku? Naruto’s trainer was behind that wall? He knew he shouldn’t, but like anyone else presented with a multi car crash pile up, the CEO just couldn’t help risking a peek. Crimson eyes widened in a mixture of shock, disgust and pity at the sight before him. Nailed to the wall opposite him was a young man not much older than the whimpering and muttering blond beside him. Huge metal spikes had been driven through the figure’s raven wings making it impossible for him to pull away from the fiery red wall that seemed to flicker and shimmer like the flames of Hell. Pale arms were stretched to their breaking point, forced to hang from the ceiling by a set of iron chains. The cuffs had cut into the milky white flesh making crimson rivulets flow down the slender appendages.

            Itachi had to steady himself against the wall, the urge to vomit becoming increasingly difficult to fight. He couldn’t see the younger man’s face for another was blocking the view, the Master’s long black hair unmistakable. Off to one side as a smaller figure, barely visible because of the small holes but he thought he could make out a tail. It looked like to him that the bastard was making whoever it was watch as he tortured the abused slave.

            But what really angered and disgusted him was the sheer amount of blood and other substances littering the floor by the pinned angel. The raven haired man’s hands were bleeding profusely now due to his fingernails digging into the palms. He was more determined than ever. Naruto was getting away from that sick bastard even if it cost him his life!

            Itachi scooped up the blond into his arms and started walking further down the passage. To hell with Naruto’s map, they were leaving tonight!

            “Haku…” the fox boy moaned piteously. Itachi’s heart wept at hearing that sweet voice sounding so broken.

            “I’m sorry, little one,” he whispered solemnly, his ruby eyes strangely moist and blurry.

            “Please…” the teen begged, “P-Please Itachi-sama!” The CEO continued to carry the fox boy, unable to trust his own voice at the moment. “Save Haku-sensei!” he pleaded again.

            “Na… Naruto,” he replied, his throat dry and voice cracking.

            “Please!”

            Sighing, Itachi turned around and headed back the way they came. There was no use fighting those beautiful, begging, watery gems. The hold they had on his rapidly melting heart was too strong.  _‘The things I get myself into,’_  he groused to himself. “Tomorrow,” he whispered setting the blond down to retrieve the map. He pulled out the charcoal and made a mark to indicate the angel boy’s location. “You’re getting out; both of you.”

            “Th-Thank you, Itachi-sama!” Naruto cried, holding onto his lover, still unable to trust his legs to hold him up.

            The CEO thrust the map at the boy before scooping him back up. Now that they had a clearer route, he didn’t have to bother with taking their time. All he had to do was make sure they got out of there before any of the staff realized what was going on. He just prayed that the poor angel boy would still be in that room or else he’d have major trouble getting his petite lover to flee with him.

 

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

            The next morning, Itachi had everything planned. He had stayed up most of the night, tending to his stricken lover and figuring out what to do once – and if – they got out of this hell. “Naruto?” he called, his heart going out to the petite blond standing mutely near where the hidden switch was, “If you don’t want to, I won’t force you,” he said, wrapping his arms around the fox boy’s slender form.

            “I-I want to,” he answered, “I-It’s just that I’m…”

            “Shh. I know,” the CEO soothed, placing a gentle kiss on one whiskered cheek. “I’m… scared as well, little one.”

            “Y-You?!” Naruto wondered; surprised that his always calm and collected lover would admit to being scared.

            “I’m scared I’d lose you, my little kitsune should we fail,” he admitted, tucking the blond’s head under his chin. “You sure you want to go through with this?”

            “H-Hai. I-I want to stay with you Itachi-sama.”

            “No matter what happens, get yourself out,” Itachi said poking around the air until he found the switch to open the secret door. “Don’t worry about me.”

            “B-But…”

            “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid and get away from here,” the raven haired man ordered, whirling around to face him, his crimson orbs narrowed and hard yet full of love for the teen.

            “I… promise,” Naruto muttered, not liking the tone of the older one’s voice. Did he really expect this to go wrong?

            “I’m going to hold you to that, little one,” Itachi said, smiling in a lame attempt to cheer the blond up. “Don’t worry, Naruto. We  _will_  get you and Haku out of here.”

            “Y-You’re gonna come with us right?!” The CEO’s smile only served to make the slave more ill at ease.

            “Of course, my kitsune, I’llbe right behind you,” was Itachi’s smiled reply.

            “Promise?” It was the blond’s turn to pin the raven haired man with a serious gaze.

            “You have my word. I’ll never leave your side,” he vowed stepping into the inky black of the tunnels.  _‘I only pray I can keep that promise, little one,’_  he whispered to himself.

            Seeing that it was now or never, Naruto followed his love into the passage, his steps timid and slow; a far cry from the cautious yet sure ones of the previous day.

            Itachi whipped out his cell and hurriedly punched in a series of numbers. After what seemed an eternity for him, his partner’s cheery voice came across from the other end. “About time, Kisame,” the CEO griped. “Shut up and listen,” he barked, suddenly back in his no nonsense, ‘I’ll kick your corporate ass’ mode that he’d lately abandoned. “Get the jet over here ASAP. Yes, I’m leaving. Just do it Kisameor would you prefer to spend the rest of your life babysitting Madara?” There was an audible squeak from the phone and the raven haired god couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on his previously stone cold face. He knew no one in their right minds would voluntarily take care of his lunatic cousin with a split personality of a ultra hyper four year old.

            “I didn’t think so. Just make sure that jet is here by the end of the day or else Kisame. Also make sure you bring Tsunade and Deidara with you. One more thing, make sure you land where you can’t be seen. I don’t have to explain anything to you. Just do as I tell you before I call the Institute and tell them they’re getting a new guard.”

            He hung up, not bothering to wait for the VP’s reply. Naruto couldn’t help but let out a tiny whimper, obviously frightened by his much taller lover’s sudden personality change. He carefully took his kitsune’s hand and guided him further into the darkness. He gave the smaller blond’s hand a gentle squeeze in apology, receiving one in return though Naruto’s hand was still shaking slightly.

 

**************************************************************

 

            Neither of them had said a thing as they trudged along the twisting and turning tunnel that they prayed would lead the blond to a chance at freedom. He could sense the fox boy was still not over what they had stumbled upon yesterday and was steadily getting worse as they approached the room where Naruto’s poor abused trainer and first love was supposedly being kept.

            “Naruto go on ahead, I’ll get Haku,” he ordered, gently shoving the fox boy into the unexplored tunnel.

            “I-Itachi-sama…” Naruto protested.

            “I’ll be right there, besides I need to know if that really will get us out. It’ll be pretty bad if it didn’t.” The petite slave looked at his lover, his blue eyes wide with worry and his bottom lip trembling. “It’ll be alright. I’m not going to leave you, my little kitsune. I made a promise, remember?” Naruto nodded his head, twin sapphires glistening with unshed tears. “Go on,” Itachi said, patting the sun silk head before turning back to the wall with the peep holes.

            Taking a quick glance through one of them, a surge of relief coupled with sheer and utter revulsion came over him. The poor angel boy was still hanging from the ceiling and his beautiful raven wings cruelly nailed to the wall. Forcing the bile back down his throat, the CEO fumbled along the wall and let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he located a hidden switch he hoped was one that opened into the angelic slave’s room.

            The familiar scraping sound soon followed, indicating that this room had a hidden door as well. Stepping through, the raven haired man felt a sudden dizziness as the rancid smell of old blood and other things assaulted his nostrils. Also the smell of brimstone and sulfur didn’t help much either. Glancing around, he became more irate by the second at the sight before him.

            From what he could see through the holes it had appeared that this room had been modeled after the pits of hell, hence the fiery red of the walls that seemed to shimmer and glow like a living fire. His suspicions were confirmed when his furious ruby eyes spotted several torture devices and evil looking instruments scattered about the large room. He had now become more determined than ever to get these two innocent souls out of there – even if it’d cost him his life.

            Going over to the unconscious and still naked slave, he marveled at the ethereal beauty that still showed through the various bruises, cuts, bites, and gashes that littered Haku’s alabaster skin. He felt immense pity for this broken and bleeding angel before him.  _‘I can see why Naruto loved you so,’_ Itachi mused, running one manicured hand over the softest and smoothest feathers he’d ever had the pleasure to feel. The younger teen let out an unconscious moan, the barely audible sound pulling at his heartstrings as much as Naruto’s voice did that first day.

            Realizing that he had to hurry, the CEO reached up and gave the chains an experimental tug. They rattled much too loudly for his taste, the sound echoing over the now shimmering obsidian black walls. However, they slid off their hook easily and Itachi let himself relax a tiny bit as he gingerly lowered the angel’s arms.

            “Forgive me, lovely one, but this  _will_  hurt like a mad bitch,” he whispered to the unresponsive slave. Grasping one of the spikes with both hands, he began pulling on it with all of his might.  _‘Thank goodness I like to work out,’_ the raven haired man thought as the metal slid through stone, bone and flesh at an agonizing slow pace.

            Poor Haku was cruelly jarred awake, a blood-curdling and heart-wrenching scream bursting from once rose petal, and now swollen, filth covered lips. Itachi immediately leapt over to the slave’s face and hurriedly covered his mouth with a finely sculpted hand. “I’m a friend of one of your ‘students’,” he whispered, “I’m getting the two of you out of here.”

            The angelic teen’s deep chocolate eyes, now puffy and almost as lifeless as the cat boy’s widened in shock. He struggled to speak, to protest that he wasn’t worth such mercy, that this was his fate and that he had accepted it oh so many years ago.

            The raven haired god would have none of it. Giving Haku a commanding glare, one he’d used so many times with those employees idiotic enough to question his genius, the raven winged teen lowered his head submissively, once again accepting whatever the bitch queen that was Fate had decided to dump on him now. Itachi continued to fume silently inside as he laid an apologetic hand on Haku’s cheek, the angry blue, black and purple bruise strangely cool and smooth to the touch.

            “I am truly sorry for this,” he said once more apologizing. Itachi went over to the still pinned wing and grasped the spike. Almost dead chocolate eyes shut closed and Haku’s usually angelic face grimaced into a monstrous parody as he readied himself for the fast approaching torture. Just as before, the horrible bit of metal took its sweet time vacating its current residence, refusing to just up and leave.

            There was another soul tearing scream and the CEO let Haku collapse into his waiting arms. Itachi frowned at how light the younger man was as he cautiously scooped him up, treating the now once again unconscious angel as if he were made of expensive porcelain.

            He made his way to the secret door, not surprised to see his kitsune staring and shaking terribly as he stood waiting for them. “I-Itachi-sama…” Naruto began. “T-Those s-screams…”

            He held up one hand as he carefully set the injured teen against the wall so he could shut the door. “He’ll be alright,” the CEO said, once more being cautious with his fragile looking burden. “He’ll get the help he needs. I made sure of it.”

            The blond whimpered but said no more, choosing instead to nuzzle against the unconscious Haku’s cheek and lick at one of the shallower cuts on his arm. Itachi quickly squashed the beginnings of jealousy as he watched his kitsune fuss over their new companion.  _‘He’s just worried for his friend,_ ’ the CEO said in defense.

_‘Not just his friend,’_ the more possessive side of his heart sneered,  _‘He was his **lover**_. _’_

_‘That was years ago,’_ he tried to reason,  _‘He loves me now. He’s over Haku.’_

_‘Oh is he now?’_ sneered his darker side.  _‘Look at how he’s kissing and licking every cut, scrape, bruise, bite and gash! Don’t tell me he’s over this whore!’_

_‘That will be quite enough!_ ’ the more rational side commanded.  _‘Even if he isn’t “over” him, it won’t matter. Should it be that Naruto chooses him over me, then so be it.’_

_‘Aren’t we the generous one?’_ came the answering sneer.

            Itachi abruptly ended the argument with his darker side, refusing to pay it any more attention. “We better get going,” he said, reminding the blond of their urgent mission.

            “Y-Yeah,” Naruto muttered, his tear filled jewels not leaving his former trainer and lover for an instant. The poor thing was scared to death that the angel in his current lover’s arms would vanish and disappear at any given moment, as if all this was just another nightmare.

            “Well?” Itachi asked; glancing down the last bit of tunnel they hadn’t explored the previous day.

            “Y-You were right Itachi-sama,” the fox boy replied, his mood brightening slightly. “I-It’s a way out. There’s trees out there; different from mine though. Believe it!”

            For the first time in the past couple days, the raven haired god chuckled. “I believe you, little one. Now let’s hurry.” Itachi then hurried, as carefully as he could due to the angel in his arms, down the last bit of tunnel and toward victory.

            Naruto bounded after him, not caring if their rushing footsteps were heard or not. Like his lover, he was desperate to break free of the darkness and ‘Elysium’s’ iron grip. The two stood out in the open air of a secluded thicket of tropical plants and trees, the blond panting heavily at the taller one’s side. “W-We made… it,” Naruto wheezed, overjoyed to be outside for the first time in his entire life.

            “Well this  _is_  a surprise,” an unfamiliar voice greeted as someone stealthily entered the clearing.

 

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“Well this  _is_  a surprise,” an unfamiliar voice greeted the trio as someone stealthily entered the clearing. The blond slave whimpered and quickly darted behind the much taller brunet, fearing one of the staff had found them. Frightened sapphires peeked from around Itachi as the footsteps came closer and closer. Naruto trembled at the newcomer’s broad smile. “I should have known you’d pull something like this Ita-kun,” the blue skinned shark man jeered, “No wonder you were being so touchy earlier. It’s nice of you to get me a souvenir though,” he added, leering at the still trembling blond and angelic being. He then reached out a massive hand toward the unconscious figure in his partner’s arms.

The raven haired CEO glared at the taller man and grasped the offending wrist. The shark man let out a yelp from the vise like grip; he could hear the bone beginning to pop. “They’re not for you, Kisame,” Itachi said with a calmness that belied the anger lying just below the surface. Kisame gulped and backed off.

“Ok, ok! I get it! No touchy the merchandise. Yeesh!” the taller man muttered, shaking his now very bruised and sprained hand. “Plane’s this way,” Kisame said, turning back the way he came.

Itachi gave the blond a reassuring smile. “Don’t let that idiot scare you,” he said, placing a hand on the boy’s head. “He’s always like that.” He then began following his partner off into the jungle.

“Oi! Ita-kun!” grumbled Kisame, “That was harsh.”

“It’s the truth,” the brunet shot back, the barest hint of a smile on his perfect lips. “Why I keep you on as VP, I’ll never know.”

“Heh, that’s because you’re too busy to notice my natural good looks!” the shark like VP retorted, “The girls can’t keep away. I have to beat ‘em off with a ten foot pole!”

“Hn,” was the CEO’s reply. “As if anyone’d be insane enough to date you.”

“Y’know, if you weren’t so darned good at running things, I’d quit a long time ago.” Kisame fired back.

“Then why don’t you? It’s not like you’re really doing anything beneficial for us anyway,” snapped Itachi.

“I feel soooo loved,” Kisame said with mock hurt.

The fox boy let out a nervous chuckle. “You two are really good friends huh?” he asked, feeling a bit comforted by the two men’s good-natured bickering.

“Yep that’s us kid,” the much taller man smirked, “pals through thick and thin.”

“Don’t believe a word he says, Naruto,” his raven haired lover warned. “I only tolerate him because he does take away some of the more menial work on my schedule.”

“Yeah well, at least I don’t let it pile up like  _someone_  I know,” came another retort.

Itachi just smiled. He knew the shark man was teasing; there’d be no way that an Uchiha would ever procrastinate.

“Well here we are,” the blue skinned man piped upon reaching an abandoned airstrip. A  _very_ large and sleek black jet that looked like something only the military would ever use rested silently on the abandoned and weed covered tarmac on the far side of the island. Naruto stared at it in awe, having never seen anything like it before. A combination of excitement and trepidation filled the blond slave, causing him to shift nervously from foot to foot.

“There you are Itachi-san!” a young, well at least she looked young, and rather busty blond woman called running over to them. “What’s going on?! I was expecting the worst!”

“Tsunade…” the CEO started.

“Oh my!” their private doctor cried, finally noticing the battered teen in her employer’s arms. “What are you idiots doing standing out here like this?! This kid needs medical attention IMMEDIATELY!!!!” she bellowed, making the poor blond squeak with fear.

“Why did you think I’d request that Kisame bring you?” Itachi replied, cool as a cucumber, being used to the medic’s sudden outbursts and occasional drinking binges.

“Hmph!” the busty blond huffed and made to grab the winged boy.

“Don’t you touch him!” growled Naruto, glaring at her and standing between her and his trainer.

“Oh isn’t he cute?!” Tsunade grumbled sarcastically, “Look gaki…”

“It’s alright, Naruto,” interrupted his raven haired god, “Tsunade won’t hurt him.” He shot his doctor a warning glance that promised great pain and suffering if she so much as hurt a single feather.

Being the strong willed and bull headed woman that she was, Tsunade returned the Uchiha ‘Glare of Ultimate Doom’ with one of her own. “As if I’d hurt one of my patients intentionally!” she spat indignantly.

Naruto whimpered, never really comfortable around medical people, no thanks to a certain silver haired, four-eyed, sadistic creep. It took all his will power and the CEO’s firm yet gentle grip on the blond’s shoulders to keep him from attacking the woman.

“He’s going to be just fine, gaki,” she said matronly. “I’m the best doctor there is. If I wasn’t, there’d be no way this fool would hire me.”

“Hn,” was Itachi’s reply.

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, concern for his once trainer and lover written on every inch of his tanned and slender body.

“Oi!!!” shouted a tall blond with a top knot as he came running up to the small group. “Everything’s set, un!” he said with a manic grin on his somewhat girlish face. “This is gonna be my best masterpiece yet, un!” A glint of infinite joy shone in the bright blue eye that wasn’t hidden the long golden bangs that covered half his face.

“Ch. Crazy arsonist,” muttered the shark man, shaking his head and boarding the jet.

“That’s ‘artist’ to you sushi man, un!” spat the taller blond. “Hmph. A peasant like you wouldn’t know art if it went and bit you in the…”

“Deidara,” came the CEO’s warning voice. He’d seen the bit of clay the slightly younger ‘employee’ was fiddling with. He’d learned the hard way that clay and Deidara was a  _very_  dangerous combination.

The blond ‘artist’ had a very volatile ‘artistic temperament’ and would love nothing more than to blow his ‘employer’ to kingdom come. He had originally been hired by a rival of Akatsuki Inc.’s to blow up one of their branch offices in Earth Country. Obviously that didn’t go so well. All the raven haired corporate weasel had to do was to hint that Akatsuki Inc. had enough evidence on him to put him away for life. Poor Deidara had no choice but to submit to Itachi and become his ‘employee’ for life.

True, the blond arsonist couldn’t really complain. His ‘employer’s’ firm had many, many rivals and enemies so he had plenty chances to practice his ‘art’, so he didn’t mind too much that he had practically been shanghaied into the Uchiha’s service.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. No art on the plane, un.” He gave a pout that could remind one of a spoiled child who’d just been denied his favorite candy treat. He then reluctantly handed the brunet the lump of clay. Itachi stared at it like it was the foulest thing on the planet and quickly tossed it away into the jungle. A few seconds later, there was a small explosion from where the clay had landed. “Damn it, un,” the taller of the blondes muttered under his breath as he hurriedly boarded the plane. “I was sure I had him that time, un!”

Naruto gave out another squeak, unnerved by the explosion and the blond’s comment.  _‘What the heck have I gotten myself into?!’_  he silently screamed.  _‘Are people on the outside always crazy like this?’_  

His raven haired love couldn’t but help chuckle lowly, scooping up the blond fox boy into his arms. “Don’t worry about it, little kitsune. No one here will ever harm you. Both Kisame and Deidara know  **not**  to touch what’s mine.” With that said, Itachi placed a hungry kiss on Naruto’s petal soft lips before carrying him up the ramp bridal style.

Deidara let out a wolf whistle as the two lovers stepped onto the jet. “Looks like someone enjoyed himself, un!” he jeered only to be given the same glare Tsunade had received. The ‘artist’ immediately clammed up, the manic grin almost completely vanishing from his face. He then went back to fiddling with a small black box, anxious to finish his ‘masterpiece’.

Naruto’s eyes darted back and forth throughout the front section of the jet in search for his angelic friend. He began to whimper and squirm when he could find no sign of the woman or Haku. “Calm down, Naruto,” Itachi commanded soothingly as he gently placed the boy into one of the extremely plush seats, “They’re safe and in the back.”

The fox boy leapt to his feet, about to race toward the rear of the plane when the CEO placed a hand on Naruto’s chest and sternly pushed him back down. “It would do Haku no good if you went barging in there right now. Let Tsunade take care of him so he can get better.”

“B-But w-what if he w-wakes up and I-I’m not there?” he whined, sniffles starting to break through his speech.

“Aww cute, un!” the taller blond beamed from a few rows up. “Can I play with him when you’re done, Ita-danna, un?”

“Over my dead body, Deidara,” snapped the CEO, sitting down next to his kitsune once he’d gotten him properly buckled in.

“That can be arranged, un!” the blond arsonist smirked.

“Just try it,” Itachi countered, his voice never once breaking from its calm demeanor.

“Will you keep it down in here?!” bellowed Tsunade as she burst in from the onboard infirmary. “In case you didn’t notice, I’ve got a badly injured kid back here WHO NEEDS HIS REST!!!” The busty doctor then stomped back into the rear, muttering about idiot men and needing a strong drink.

Kisame, Deidara, and Naruto let out whimpers while Itachi remained his usual stoic self. He calmly buckled himself in and carefully took the smaller blond’s hand in his, squeezing it gently while rubbing a thumb against the palm. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered again. Naruto hung his head, saying nothing. He trembled, but gave the raven haired god a shaky smile, grateful for the comfort his lover was providing. “I’m sure you can go see him, once she’s got him stabilized.”

“P-Promise?” Naruto asked, sapphires shining with gathering tears.

“I promise,” Itachi said, lifting the small hand to his lips, causing the blond to blush due to the ‘audience’.

“Aww that’s so sweet I’m gonna get cavities,” muttered the shark man from his seat, but quickly looked away at his partner’s heated glare.

Itachi sighed, exasperated and exhausted by the day he’d just had. Pushing a button on one of the seat’s arms, he spoke up. “We’re ready to go when you are, captain.”

“Hai, Uchiha-sama,” came the pilot’s response.

A few minutes later, the slumbering black bird gave off a mighty roar and began to race down the runway, slowly leaving mother Earth’s embrace to soar merrily in the sky. Naruto gave a few whimpers then clung to his lover’s arm as the jet got higher and higher. Itachi smiled at his kitsune’s antics, musing at how adorable he was at the moment.

“I think now’s a good a time as any,” he said to the other blond as the jet finally leveled out.

“About time, un!” complained Deidara. He grinned like Carroll’s Cheshire cat and pressed a button on his little black box. Seconds later, ‘Elysium’ had changed from a hellish paradise to a true hell on Earth.

All at once it seemed as if the sun itself had burst out of the ground on that island, much like the goddess Amaterasu had come out of her underwater cave home so many millennia when the world was just leaving its first stages of infancy. The fires from the many explosions could be seen from half around the world. “Now that…” beamed the psychotic artist as he gazed out the window admiring his handiwork, “is true art, un!” The flames were as many colors as there were stars in the sky as they danced and leapt throughout the building and surrounding grounds in their mad rush to quell their insatiable hunger. As the blond had said, to those who knew and appreciated the finer qualities of explosives it was indeed a masterpiece of highest quality.

Naruto whimpered upon seeing the mushroom cloud filling the sky. His raven haired lover wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. “Didn’t I promise I’d get you out of there?” he teased slightly, nipping gently at one furry ear.

“T-thank you, Itachi-sama,” the fox boy sniffled, leaning back into Itachi’s warmth. “I-I love you.”

“And I you, little kitsune,” the CEO whispered passionately, choosing to save his kisses for when they didn’t have an audience.

“Cavities I tell you,” Kisame grumbled to himself, ignoring the still beaming and boasting Deidara.

 

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Two months later

During these past two months the angelic slave had spent recovering on the medical floor of Itachi’s enormous and multi-floored apartment. The raven haired CEO was constantly warring against his darker and possessive side. He kept telling himself over and over that Naruto’s feelings were just those of a concerned student for his former ‘teacher’, but that more emotional and passionate part of his being argued that that didn’t mean they never stopped being lovers.

_‘Did they ever really break it up?’_ sneered that hideous voice.

_‘No, but surely Naruto must have forgotten those feelings by now. Absence does not always make the heart grow fonder.’_

_‘Really now?’_  It had sneered again,  _‘Then why does he spend every waking moment with that little whore? Of course, I really don’t blame him. This “Haku-sensei” does look like he’d be a lot of fun; so docile and submissive.’_

_‘He hasn’t seen the boy in over three years. It’s only natural for him to want to spend time with his friend.’_

_‘His friend you say? Hah! That’s a good one!’_  came yet another jealous sneer,  _‘You know as well as I do that they’re **lovers**. Why else would he spend almost  **two whole months** with that harlot? Wake up and face the music Ita-kun. That angel hussy of his is going to wind up taking your precious kitsune away from you if you don’t. Now, we don’t want that do we?’_

Itachi couldn’t deny that. He had known from the start; from the moment his beloved Naruto had begged him to save the other slave that there was the possibility of losing him to Haku.  _‘You’re right,’_ he had sighed, finally giving into that sneering voice.

_‘I always am,’_  it crowed in return.  _‘So what are we going to do about darling Haku, hmm?’_

 

***********************************************************************

 

“Haku-sensei!” the little blond ball of fluff and energy beamed as he burst into the recovery room. The winged teen smiled at his former ‘student’, Naruto would always greet him like this and it made him feel warm and tingly inside to be the attention of such love and devotion. It made him long for those two too short months he’d spent training the loveable kitsune to return. But he knew he shouldn’t think of such things. In his line of ‘work’, it was extremely unwise to develop any sort of affection or emotions towards customers or fellow ‘employees’.

Even though the fox boy had repeatedly told him that they were no longer ‘employees’ of ‘Elysium’ and were now guests of his beloved Itachi-sama, Haku just couldn’t shake the feeling that it was just one overly vivid dream of his. The raven haired man had seemed nice and genuinely concerned for the angelic teen’s health and well being, but there was an underlying coldness in the CEO’s crimson eyes that only he could sense. He didn’t know why Itachi had aimed that eerily icy gaze at him, but the raven haired angel did have some idea. After all, Naruto had been spending every moment of every day at his bedside while he had been recovering from the horrible injuries he’d suffered at the Master’s hands.

“You really don’t have to call me that anymore,” the older teen attempted to correct the blond for the hundredth time.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly a habit that had endeared the little blond to him so many years ago. “Yeah, I guess,” he said shyly. The fox boy was a little uncomfortable around his former trainer and lover now that he’d found someone else.

It was tearing at his heart now that Haku was back in his life. He knew he loved Itachi with all his heart, but there was that tiniest part of it that still loved the angelic teen. He was grateful to the CEO for saving him and the raven haired angel, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty for begging Itachi to do so. And now for some odd reason, his taller lover would become somewhat distant whenever Haku was brought up in their conversation. The blond could see that it was putting a strain on their relationship.

“So uh… how are you doing, Haku-sensei?”

“Tsunade-san says I’ll be able to leave this room in a couple days. She’s just waiting for a few test results.”

“Really?!” the fox boy cheered, “That’s great! I can’t wait to show you Itachi-sama’s garden! It’s soooo huge!”

“I’d love to see it, little kitsune,” Haku said, smiling glad to have cheered up the boy, “It also means I can finally be of some use to Itachi-sama as well.”

Naruto frowned slightly, he hated when his angelic friend spoke like that. He was more than just some tool to be discarded once it was all used up. He was sure the CEO had felt the same way.

“Indeed,” came the raven haired man’s voice, startling the blond. Haku smiled warmly, but it didn’t reach his bright chocolate eyes; he’d seen the hardness of those ruby depths. He desperately tried to keep down the shiver he felt making its way up his spine.

_‘It’s for the best,’_ Itachi’s darker side whispered, rearing its ugly head once more.

_‘It’d hurt the beauty,’_  the CEO protested in a vain attempt to talk himself out of what he had been planning to do once his ‘guest’ had been given a clean bill of health.

_‘You know it’s the only way,’_ the dark voice purred,  _‘it’s either that or send him away and that’ll hurt the little kitsune more. We don’t want that now do we?’_

_‘…No,’_  Itachi replied giving in.  _‘I could put him to work at the firm, but he has no other skills,’_  the CEO mused now that his darker self had been appeased _. ‘If only my Naruto weren’t spending so much time with him... I pray that you can forgive one day, lovely one.’_

“Why don’t you pay Tsunade a visit, little one? I need to talk to Haku for a bit,” the CEO said in a tone that left no room for objection.

“Sure Itachi-sama!” Naruto replied a bit nervously, but obeyed his lover’s command. “I’ll be right back, Haku-sensei!” he called over his shoulder. The angelic being gave a weak smile. “Don’t get in her way too much,” he called back.

“Hai!”

With that the fox boy was half way down the hall to the doctor’s office.

“What is it you wish to talk about, Itachi-sama?” the smaller of the brunets asked, feeling somewhat frightened by the man’s cold eyes.

“You are fully healed?” he asked, “No more pain?”

“Just the emotional pain, Itachi-sama,” Haku said, looking at his slender, almost feminine hands as they lay in his lap.

The taller and older brunet nodded solemnly.  _‘And now I must add more to that pain,’_  he added ruefully. “You must know by now that I cannot allow you to be with Naruto any longer.” The winged teen stiffened, but said nothing. He had known all along that this had been coming; ever since he first received this man’s icy glare. “I’d send you away if I could, but…”

“You do not wish to hurt the little one,” Haku finished for him. “So this is what this is about,” the teen muttered, realizing the cause of all those icy glares the past few weeks. Itachi was jealous of him. “I won’t lie, Itachi-sama, I do love Naruto, but it’s not the same as it once was.”

“Be as it may,” the CEO began; all business now, “It still does not change your relationship with him.”

The two remained in awkward silence for a few more minutes, neither wanting to go on with what was inevitably going to be extremely painful; either for one of them or both.

“You have no other skills than those you learned in  _that_  place am I correct?” Itachi finally said, getting impatient.

“Hai, Itachi-sama,” the teen’s voice was a pained whisper.

“Then you are to use those skills however and whenever I choose. No questions asked, otherwise I’d be forced to do something we’d both regret. You’re a bright person, Haku-kun. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hurt him either.”

Crystalline tears began to fall from the angel’s beautiful eyes. “N-No Itachi-sama,” he answered, stifling the sobs as best as he could.

“Good, now let’s get those eyes dried. We can’t have Naruto worrying, can we?” Itachi said with mock gentleness. He reached to wipe away the smaller teen’s tears and Haku flinched. The angelic creature instantly regretted it when he came once again face to face with cold, hard rubies. “I’ll let that slide for now, Haku-kun. I’m sure this wasn’t easy on you either. I’ll let you have these last two days with  _my_ kitsune; however you are  _not_  to tell him of what we spoke.”

“A-As you wish Itachi-sama,” mumbled the heartbroken slave. He was stupid for letting Naruto get his hopes up like this. He had prayed every single night that the praises his little blond had sung about this man weren’t just a lie. And now they’ve been proven to be exactly that, a lie. He’d escaped one hell only to be placed into another.

“Oh yes, one more thing, if we are with anyone but Naruto, you are to address me as master.”

Haku bit his lip and hung his head, not trusting his voice any longer. He feared that if he spoke up now, he’d only make things worse or be unable to stop himself from sobbing his heart out. Itachi titled the angel’s head up, forcing him to look directly at him, an unspoken command in those horrid crimson depths. “H-Hai… master,” the teen obeyed brokenly.

“Good boy. I’ll see you in two days, Haku-kun.”

He then gracefully rose from his seat and left poor Haku to silently lament his fate.  _‘Is this all I’ll ever be to anyone? A tool to be used and thrown away when I get too old?_ ’ the raven winged teen inwardly sobbed.  _‘Please Itachi-sama,’_ he prayed,  _‘Don’t ever hurt Naruto like this. Don’t throw him away, it’ll kill him._

 

**************************************************************

 

Itachi really did feel sorry for what he’d done, to both Haku and to his beloved kitsune. But he had seen no other solution to the problem. That had been two weeks ago and now, he had all but exiled the angel; banishing him from his blond’s sight, but not his mind. Whenever Naruto had asked, begged, or cajoled to see his ‘Haku-sensei’, the raven haired CEO would come up with some excuse or other that the once slave was working on various jobs for his company and hadn’t been able to get away long enough to see him. He could only keep this up for so long before Naruto had gotten suspicious and demand he produce the other teen; there were only so many wonders that could hold the blond’s attention for so long.

But he’d carry this charade on as long as he could. He was determined to keep the two separated no matter what. He loved the utterly adorable fox boy too much to risk him being stolen. His reasoning had been, if he had fallen in love with Haku before, what was to stop him from doing so again? The best and only solution was to keep the angel boy confined to one floor and let Kisame and Deidara ‘look after him’. The mere idea of those two defiling such a pure beauty with their touch disgusted him, but he was more disgusted by his own possessive jealousy.

_‘I just hope these two can ever forgive me,’_  he had prayed every night before falling asleep next to the gorgeous blond. Sleep however wouldn’t come easy to the raven haired CEO, for his darker side would continuously whisper into his brain, reminding him of his blond’s former relationship with Haku and that what he had done was right in spite of the constant guilt he was feeling.  _‘Should Naruto ever find out, not only would it kill him, but me as well. I just know he’ll hate me for the rest of his life. I’d rather die before I’d let that happen.’_

 

*************************************************************

 

Several floors away, very similar thoughts were running through the raven haired angel’s mind. He had accepted his fate of becoming Kisame’s whore – thankfully enough, Deidara had refused to touch an unwilling partner in spite of his earlier words to the CEO on the plane – despite the constant shattering of his heart each and every time he bedded him.

 He had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. He couldn’t even beg anyone to help him escape this new hell.  He had no vocational skills, only those remedial ones – reading and writing – that Zabuza-sama had been kind enough to teach him during his ‘training.’

“But can I really go on like this?” Haku pondered as he aimlessly wandered through the halls, not daring to risk his new master’s wrath by disobeying the order of not two leave the floor no matter how much he yearned to. He missed his little student terribly, but he knew disobeying would mean more pain for the both of them if he did. “How much longer must I sacrifice my heart for Naruto’s happiness?” The winged teen immediately berated himself for his rather selfish thoughts. He knew that if he were to disappear from the blond’s life again, Naruto would never recover, never be happy again. That was one thing that he did  **not** want. That was why he refused to give into despair.

Movement from the corner of his eye had caught his attention and he turned to find that he was passing one of the many tastefully designed mirrors lining the halls at various intervals. Dead and dull chocolate eyes widened in shock at what was reflected on that polished to perfection surface. 

Standing before him was a raven haired, raven winged teen he had hardly recognized. The once warm and shining chocolate eyes were gone. In their place were the eyes of a person who had given up of ever finding joy again. He frowned at the dull and mirthless eyes that were now the color of dark mud, causing the figure in the mirror to do the same. He continued to frown disapprovingly at the dull feathered appendages that he once been glossy and shining with pride – Haku had always made sure his wings were in the best of shape. Now . . . ?

“I’ve really let myself go haven’t I?” he asked his reflection bitterly. The other Haku didn’t bother to reply, just stood there stoically and silent. “Maybe it is for the best,” he whispered mournfully. “Itachi-sama should never have saved me. I can only bring out the worst in people, not like the little one who brings out the best.”

Haku finally came to a decision; one he knew would harm his once beloved student and lover. But he was just so tired, so very tired. “I’ve lived far too long like this,” he whispered forlornly. “My presence here can only bring himmore pain and suffering.”

Having made up his mind, the raven winged angel continued his trek down the hall, but he had a destination this time. Coming upon the door he’d been seeking, he cautiously and nervously knocked. When he received no answer, he let out a brief sigh of relief and opened the polished oak door.

Inside was an odd artist’s studio of sorts. On one side were a potter’s wheel and shelves laden with the arsonist’s sculptures – the non-explosive ones of course – and a few lumps of various types of clay. On the floor leaning against the wall and wheel were bags of more clay. On the other side was a high counter like structure laden with various types of chemical instruments along with a myriad of vials and test tubes filled with multicolored liquids and other nameless substances. Such was Deidara’s ‘office’.

Haku hadn’t come here for the taller manic blond. There was something he needed to retrieve in order to enact on his decision and end his and Naruto’s suffering.

 Heading over to the potter’s wheel, he spotted what he had been searching for. Lying out in clear view and easy reach was a thin metal stick that had been filed down to a point at one end.

He smiled soon he’d finally be able to use the knowledge Zabuza-sama had imparted him with. It was true that he had needed to know everything about the human body in order to please his customers, but the taller trainer had also insisted that he’d learn self defense should a customer ever greatly endanger his life. He sent a silent thank you to his former trainer. He now had a way out of this mess.  _‘It’d be quick, and there’d be no mess. Just trash to dispose of,’_  he mused gazing solemnly at the tool,  _‘One jab to the correct pressure point with this and I’d be out of Naruto and Itachi-sama’s way. They’ll be able to live the way they were meant to; a life full of happiness and love. They’d never have to worry about me ever again.’_

“Oh no you don’t, un!” scolded an irate blond as he rushed over to the raven haired teen, snatching the stick from the delicate and slender fingers. “Not with my tools, un!”

“Dei-Deidara-san!” Haku gasped, having not realized that the ‘artist’ had come back. How long had he been standing there, contemplating? The blond frowned, narrowing his darker sapphire eyes in stern disapproval.

He’d been secretly watching the boy. He wouldn’t admit it, definitely not in front of  _Itachi_ , but he did find the slightly younger teen very attractive. Plus the blond did have a thing for birds. He didn’t know why, but he simply adored the creatures, how they would always sing even in captivity, how they would always soar so freely through the sky without a single care or worry. That was why he’d sculpted so many of the winged creatures and used most of those sculptures in his ‘art’.

Haku had reminded him of a bird with those lovely wings of his. In his mind, the teen was like a poor injured canary or perhaps a dove. Judging by the arsonist’s love of explosions, one wouldn’t think he had a softer side, but he did.

Deidara was one of those who would kill without remorse in one heartbeat and nurse an injured bird in the next. He had seen the growing sadness in the raven winged angel and took it upon himself to look after this poor suffering bird if no one else would. The mad bomber had figured Haku would try pulling something like this.

“Y’know,” he started, placing the tool – along with several other sharp looking ones – on a much higher shelf, “Throwing your life away like that won’t solve anything, un.”

“My being alive isn’t solving anything either,” Haku spat back, refusing to cry in front of this man.

He hurriedly headed back to the door only to have Deidara grab hold of one slender arm and yank him back inside. “You die, he wins, un.” The year younger brunet stared at him in confusion. “If you were to go ahead with whatever you were thinking just now, that bastard Uchiha will get blondie all to himself, un.”

Again, the shorter of the two said nothing. “You ok with that, un?” he asked in surprise. Deidara had seen how the shorter boy would get a mournful look on his face whenever the blond fox boy was mentioned and assumed that it was due to not being allowed to be with his lover. He’d feel the teeniest twinge of jealousy, having developed a crush on the angelic teen, but he did want the kid to be happy. So he said nothing.

 “I want Naruto to be happy,” Haku replied with an eerie calm that almost reminded the taller blond of the ‘bastard Uchiha’. “So does Itachi-sama, but if I stay here, I’ll only drive a wedge between them. Naruto no doubt will be saddened by my death, but he would have Itachi-sama to help him heal.”

“Geez, kid get a hold of yourself will ya, un?! No one’s worth throwing your life away for!” Deidara shouted, on the verge of shaking some sense into the broken teen. “If you want to disappear, then just up and leave, I’ll even help, un!” he added, a mischievous glint in his gorgeous blue eyes, always eager for a chance to annoy the living hell out of the man who’d tricked him into a life of slavery.

“If only it were that easy,” the raven winged angel whispered.

“Nowhere to go, huh?” the older man prodded. The smaller one’s silence said it all. “Yeah, I got ya, un. I’m just as trapped here as you are, little bird.” He surprised them both by pulling Haku to his chest and wrapping his arms around him in a loose hug.

It was the first friendly and comforting embrace he’d had in years and that simple act of kindness had shattered whatever walls the angelic teen had built. He stood shaking and sobbing uncontrollably no longer caring if anyone saw him like that. Deidara said nothing as he let the boy release all the pent up despair he’d kept inside all his life. The blond didn’t need to; he knew this gentle soul would understand.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, the winged teen sobbing and trembling while the slightly older one held onto him and stroked his long raven silk like hair.

Upon seeing that the poor kid had worn himself out and was now fast asleep, Deidara carefully picked him up and marveled at his scant weight. “I’m gonna have to get ya to eat more, un,” he whispered as he carried him from his ‘office’.

Minutes later, in the privacy of his small room only the beautiful carved bird statues saw the blond arsonist place his burden gently on his messy unmade bed. There was no way he was going to leave the teen on his own when he had been like that. “You’re gonna be a handful, un. But I’m not gonna let ya give up on me so easily, little bird. It’s the least I can do, for a fellow prisoner, un.”

In another burst of spontaneity, Deidara astonished himself by gently laying a tiny kiss on one alabaster cheek. He stared at the slumbering Haku in shock for a few moments before resigning himself to the emotions stirring inside his bombastic heart. There was just something about that angelic beauty of his that seemed to pull at the very soul of those whoever laid eyes on the raven haired angel.

Those gentle chocolate eyes that still held such innocence in spite of such a sinful life, that silky and luscious raven hair, those majestic raven’s wings that were in perfect proportion to the slender feminine like body they belonged to, that oh so smooth porcelain like skin, that angelic, yet elfin face; it all was sheer perfection.

The teen wasn’t art . . . not to him . . . not by a long shot . . .  He was so much more. He couldn’t consider comparing him to something those idiotic fools hung on their walls or shelves to be stared at only in passing curiosity and collect dust. The boy was something much more valuable. Haku was a living, feeling, and sentient being in desperate need of love. Deidara suddenly felt a strong urge to mend the broken wings of this wounded boy’s heart.

“I’ve gone insane, un,” he muttered, shaking his head in dismay, “That’s what it is, un. There’s no way, I’d be falling for you, little bird, not if I wasn’t, un,” he whispered again before leaving and heading back to his ‘office’.

 

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Haku woke up to find himself lying on an unfamiliar bed; he most certainly didn’t have sheets of various sand colors and cream. After blinking away the sleepy confusion, the angelic slave remembered what had happened the previous day. Hurriedly glancing down at himself, Haku let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was keeping. He was still wearing his pinkish-peach sleeveless yukata.

Glancing about the room, he gave a tiny smile. It appeared that the bombastic blond was just as messy at ‘home’ as he was in his ‘office’. Various bits of metal lay strewn amongst the various clay sculptures lined up on the dresser opposite the foot of the bed. A rather large pile of clothes was lying on the floor, obviously in dire need of a good wash or two. A couple half empty bags of clay rested against one camel colored wall, while a few paintings of birds hung crookedly above.

Shaking his head in amusement, the raven winged teen carefully readjusted the paintings.  _‘He must really like birds,’_  he mused, noticing that most of the sculptures were stylized versions of various types of birds. He was about to take a further look at one of what appeared to be a dove, when he remembered that the ‘artist’ used explosive clay in his ‘work’ for the firm. He couldn’t take the chance that the tiny bit of clay wouldn’t blow up if he so much as breathed on it.

Haku then decided that it was time he’d head back to his own suite before the raven haired CEO or Kisame got there and found him gone. He cautiously opened the door and saw that it was carpeted. The angelic slave then sent a grateful prayer for the plush yarn for it would muffle his steps should Deidara be anywhere inside the suite. He was about to head for the front door when he heard a voice call him from the kitchen.

“Hey you’re up, un!” the taller blond said as he looked up from his plate of eggs and bacon. “Ya feeling up to eating anything, un?”

Haku wasn’t really in the mood to eat in spite of the smell of cooked bacon making his stomach grumble. “I-I really should be going,” the smaller brunet said nervously backing away once he realized that the arsonist was wearing only a pair of baggy washed out black sweat pants. “I-Itachi-sama will be angry if the thinks I…”

“Not so fast little bird,” the taller blond said pouncing on him and sternly shoving the younger teen into a chair. “Don’t think I’m gonna let ya get away that easily, un. Not after that stupid stunt ya tried to pull last night, un.” The brunet said nothing, instead choosing to hang his head in despair. It was pretty obvious that this man wasn’t about to leave him alone anytime soon. “You’re gonna stay with me from now on, un,” the mad bomber stated, leaving no room for objection.

Haku nodded, once again resigning himself to yet another unavoidable fate.

“Look, kid,” Deidara began, feeling a tad guilty about being so harsh with the broken teen. “It’s not that I wanna keep ya here, un. It’s just that I’d hate to see that bastard Uchiha win even more.”

The raven haired angel stared at him in confusion.

“It’s pretty damned obvious, un,” Deidara explained as he fished another plate out of the cupboard. “Even a baby could see that  _Itachi-sama_ wants you out of the way.”

Haku winced slightly at the venomous tone the older man had when speaking their ‘employer’s’ name. “It’s probably best that I was,” he muttered.

The arsonist’s midnight blue eyes flared in anger and disgust. “Why the hell are you so eager to throw away your life like that, un?!” he shouted, slamming the plate down on the counter and making the angelic teen flinch in fright. “Don’t tell me you’re cool with  _him_ touching that fox kid of yours, un! Is that what ya really want, kid?!”

“I-I want Naruto-kun to be happy,” Haku stammered, staring at his hands as they lay in his lap. “He loves Itachi-sama deeply. If I were to remain here, I would only further drive a wedge between them.”

“But don’t ya love him, un?” the taller blond asked, once again feeling guilty for spooking his ‘little bird.’ He began piling food onto the plate, which gratefully didn’t crack from the force of hitting the sand colored granite.

“I do,” the raven winged angel replied, “but it’s not the same way. We may have been lovers once, but Naruto-kun’s moved on. And so have I.”

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left, un,” he said placing the now practically overfilled dish of food before his ‘guest.’ “Since ya don’t seem to want your life, then I guess I’ll have to take it from ya, un.” Haku’s dull chocolate eyes widened in fear, the first real emotion the ‘artist’ had seen in them since yesterday’s crying fit. Deidara then grinned and let out a raucous laugh. “Relax will ya, un? I’m not gonna kill ya, little bird.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said, un. Your life’s mine now, un, so no more of this crap like you pulled yesterday. Ya got it, un?” Haku nodded, his head hanging once again in defeat. “Now, go on little bird. Eat up, un!”

The raven haired teen just sat there, refusing to budge. Despite his body’s continuous demand for fuel, he just didn’t have the energy or will to comply. “I’m sorry, Deidara-san. I’m not really that hungry,” he murmured, getting up. The taller blond’s dark sapphires narrowed in stern disapproval.

“Oh no ya don’t,” Deidara scolded, placing both hands on the smaller one’s shoulders and forcing him back into the chair. “You’re not leaving this table until ya eat something, un.” Haku just remained silent, not bothering to look at the plate. The mad bomber sighed, “If that’s how you’re gonna be, un,” he grumbled. He then scooped up a forkful of eggs and pinched the raven winged angel’s nose shut.

The taller blond stayed there, grinning. It was only a matter of time before the lack of oxygen forced his ‘guest’ to open his mouth. He watched as the brunet’s palest pink lips slowly began to tremble and start turning darker. “Gotcha, un!” Deidara crowed in triumph as Haku was finally forced to give in and start gasping for air.

Not letting his chance get away, the older blond shoved the fork into the angelic slave’s mouth. The raven haired teen glared at him, having been forced to chew and swallow the food. It was delicious though.  _‘He’s a good cook,’_  he mused absently.

“So ya gonna eat now, un? Or do I have to feed ya again?” Deidara asked, eying the shorter teen disapprovingly. “It’s either one or the other, little bird. Pick your pick, un.”

Haku sighed.  _‘It seems I have no choice,’_ he thought, as he reluctantly shoved a bit more food onto the fork.

“Good boy, un,” the taller blond said, ruffling the younger one’s silky black hair before returning to his own seat.

“Why do you hate Itachi-sama so much?” Haku asked in between bites.

“He’s a pompous ass bastard!” the blond ground out, “That’s why, un.”

“What happened? There’s got to be a real reason for you to hate someone that much,” the angelic slave pressed.

Deidara sighed. “It’s because I’m stuck here just like ya are, little bird.” The raven winged angel looked at him confusedly, but said nothing. He’d wait for the other to gather himself and explain. “Your  _Itachi-sama_  blackmailed me into working for Akatsuki, un. Said he had Intel on me and was gonna go to the authorities with it, un.” He let out a wry chuckle at the younger teen’s shocked look. “Don’t look so shocked, un. You must have guessed by now my ‘art’ isn’t exactly legal, un.”

“You hate him because he blackmailed you, then?”

“That ain’t it, little bird. It’s not too bad working here, un. I’ve got myself a nice big cushy suite. I can work on my art as much as I like and the pay’s not bad either, un. It’s just that I was  ** _tricked_** into it, un!”

“What do you mean tricked?”

“I didn’t know until much later that that bastard Uchiha  ** _didn’t_** have anything on me, un! But,  ** _now_**  he’s got a whole crap load of evidence, un! So if I don’t do exactly as he says, I’m jail bait, un.”

“So that’s why you said you were trapped last night,” Haku said, beginning to understand the taller blond a bit more. This man was in a similar situation as him.

“Yeah, we’re both living in a gilded cage, my little bird. But I’d rather live in a gilded one by myself than a filthy one with dozens of others like me, un.”  _‘Though I wouldn’t mind having a kawaii, little, black canary around to keep me company, un,’_  he added silently.

“I see your point, Deidara-san. Though it would get lonely, wouldn’t it?” the younger of the two said, fighting down the sudden blush. The more he spent time with the bombastic blond, he began to be reminded of his Zabuza-sama, of how the older trainer would get rather stern with him whenever he felt the raven haired angel was on the verge of giving up. And he surprisingly enough began to find that he liked the older blond’s grins, how his azure eyes would sparkle with mischievous mirth as he did so. They reminded him so much of Naruto’s own smiles and sunny nature.

_‘I shouldn’t be thinking like that!’_ Haku chided,  _‘He probably doesn’t even think of me like that either.’_

“Yeah, but it’s not so lonely anymore now, un,” Deidara replied, grinning at his little bird’s light blushing.  _‘Hmm… looks like my little canary’s starting to warm up, un.’_ “You should eat more, un,” he scolded as the raven winged angel shoved away the still full plate.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just that there’s too much,” he apologized, “Honest. I can’t eat another bite.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to work on that, ne?” Deidara said ruffling the teen’s hair again and making him blush. “So, what do ya wanna do, un?” the blond asked once the dishes were properly disposed of.

“Whatever you wish, Deidara-san,” the brunet replied meekly.

Blue gems narrowed slightly in distaste at his ‘guest’s’ submissive nature. He really preferred more assertive company, but there was just something about this beauty that made him want to keep him at his side. “I’m asking,  ** _you_** , un,” he tried once more.

“I-I… there’s nothing I-I really want to do, Deidara-san,” he replied, perplexed that anyone would actually ask him what he wanted. With his customers, and now Itachi and Kisame, he always had to do what they ordered him to.

“Hmm…” the blond mused, “I guess you can come watch me work on my art then, un,” said the older blond.

“I-I won’t be in the way?” Haku asked.

“Nah, but if ya wanna, ya can help, un.”

“Really?” the winged slave queried, eager to be of use for something other than a bed warmer. “But won’t it be dangerous?”

Deidara let out a soft chuckle. “Only if ya, want it to be, little bird,” he purred and inwardly smirking at the teen’s bright red face.

 

********************************************************

 

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Haku and Deidara had grown close and were now best of friends. The winged teen was much happier now that he had become the ‘artist’s’ apprentice/helper, finally able to be something else than a pleasure slave. The arsonist was happy for his little bird as well.

The boy’s warm chocolate eyes had gotten their shine back as well as his hair and feathered appendages. He loved to ruffle those long inky strands of silk and run his artist’s fingers through the downy soft wings. But such occasions were few and far apart. Not because Deidara was busy, but because he would do so only after cuddling the younger teen when he had a nightmare and had fallen asleep in the blond’s arms.

This was one such time. Poor Haku had once again woken him with his cries and screams and the mad bomber was now sitting on the sofa with the younger brunet cradled in his arms, sleeping peacefully like the angel he so much resembled. The blond gently rocked the slumbering angel as he continued to hum a lullaby his mother had so often used to sing him to sleep with.

“It’s pretty,” the raven haired teen whispered, sleepily, having woken up “what is it?”

Deidara blushed at having been caught being so abnormally gentle. Had the shark like VP walked in on them at that moment, Kisame would  **never** let the bombastic ‘artist’ live it down. “I… I… It’s just something my mom used to sing sometimes, un,” he stammered, his cheeks as red as his boss’s eyes.

“I like it,” Haku whispered, laying his head back on the blond’s bare chest. “Sing it for me?”

The older man sputtered. “I-I ain’t that good, un,” he protested, “I’d wind up mangling it, un.”

“Please?” the angelic teen begged, his wide chocolate eyes watering slightly.

“I can’t say no to ya, my little bird,” the arsonist said, sighing, “Just don’t laugh, un.”

“I won’t.” Haku smiled then snuggled closer to his best friend, waiting patiently for him to start.

 

_“Dream by night_

_Wish by day_

_Love begins this way”_

            The raven haired teen smiled as he silently lay in Deidara’s lap, letting the gentle melody and the blond’s deeper voice lull him back into a doze.

 

_“Loving starts_  
When open hearts  
Touch and stay”

            Deidara continued to blush as he sang softly. The angel in his arms started slightly when he ran a hand over one downy soft wing, but quickly settled back down when he realized his friend meant no harm.

_  
” Sleep for now_

_Dreaming's how  
Lover's lives are planned_

_Future songs_  
And flying dreams  
Hand in hand

_Love it seems_  
Made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar

_Heaven sent_  
These wings were meant  
To prove, once more  
That love is the key  
Love is the key

_You and I_  
Touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales  
We keep our sails  
Filled with love

_And love it seems_  
Made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me”

“It’s a beautiful song, Deidara-san,” the smaller brunet yawned, having forced himself to listen to the entire lullaby. Said blond was bright crimson again.

“Y-Ya didn’t hate my singing, un?”

“I liked it,” Haku replied, it being his turn to blush, “very much.”

“T-Thanks, un. Um… I think ya’d better get back to bed, un,” the ‘artist’ said, fearing that if he had to look at those adoring warm pools any longer, he’d wind up doing something to wreck their friendship.

He loved his little bird, so much that the thought of not having Haku around made his heart feel as if it’d been stuffed with his most powerful explosives and then blown to smithereens. However, he would gladly do that himself if it meant his beloved little bird would be safe from his raging hormones.

“I’m comfortable right, here,” the smaller teen murmured firmly wrapping his arms around the taller blond’s neck.

“H-Haku-chan?!” Deidara sputtered.

“Shh,” Haku whispered, bringing the blond’s head closer to his. “Please, Deidara-san. I-I want this,” he pleaded.

“Y-Ya sure, un? I could be just trying to seduce ya to get my way with ya, un,” the older blond teased darkly.

“No one who can sing such a beautiful song like that could ever be so cruel,” his winged friend countered, “Besides your song told me.”

“T-Told ya what, un?”

“What’s in here,” he replied, placing one delicate and slender hand above Deidara’s heart. The older arsonist’s heart fluttered at the gentle touch of Haku’s cool milky white skin against his slightly darker and warmer skin. “Aishiteru, my eagle,” the raven haired angel cooed before gently placing his lips on the taller man’s.

Deidara blinked several times before what his younger friend had said registered in his currently fogged up brain.  _‘The kid… the kid loves me, un?!’_ He stammered in utter shock. True he’d known that Haku had finally gotten over his timidity and had more often freely offered his opinion when asked, but he had never expected him to return his feelings like this.

_‘Oi!’_ chided his inner self,  _‘Stop thinking so much and kiss him already, un! He’s gonna think ya don’t like him anymore if ya don’t un!’_

_‘But…’_  the blond stalled.

_‘Just do it already, un! Ya love the kid don’t ya?! Do it before ya lose him, un!’_  the inner insisted.

_‘Alright! Alright already, un!’_  he yelled back.

“D-Deidara-san?” Haku queried, beginning to regret his actions.  _‘I should have known he really doesn’t care for me in that way.’_

“It’s ok, my little dove,” the blond said, gently cupping one porcelain smooth cheek. “I love ya too, un.”

With that he brought their heads together and kissed Haku’s rose colored lips with a passion that was like his personality, hot and explosive.

 

~TBC~

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Naruto loved the raven haired CEO with all his heart, but he’d had enough of Itachi’s stalling and evading when he demanded to see Haku. He did understand that the older teen had a job at Itachi’s firm which kept him almost as busy as his lover, but what he couldn’t understand why Haku hadn’t had any time to see him or why his lover kept beating around the bush whenever the other former slave was brought up.

That was why he was in that elevator, on his way up to the floor of Itachi’s apartment that the taller man had made him promise never to set foot on. The blond kitsune was feeling immensely guilty for breaking his promise like this, but he was also feeling annoyed with the CEO and bored – that was a dangerous combination for him to be feeling. If Itachi had known that, he would have taken better measures to make sure his petite lover would keep that promise.

Now Naruto wasn’t exactly the quickest learner. That was why it took him almost a month to finally realize that something was up. Itachi hadn’t said that the angelic teen had moved out, only that he didn’t know where he was staying while being on so many ‘business trips.’ The younger blond had been on  ** _every other_** floor of this vast apartment and hadn’t seen no sign of his former trainer had ever lived on any of them, so his thinking started to lead him to believe that maybe, just maybe Haku lived on the ‘forbidden floor’. But why would his lover forbid him to go anywhere near it? Perhaps he had felt that the hyper ball of fluff would wind up disturbing his latest employee and thus distracting him way too much. But still…

“Haku-sensei sure is busy,” the blond fox boy said quietly as he watched his taller lover type away at his laptop. Naruto no longer complained when he’d wake up to see the raven haired CEO typing instead of paying attention to him like when he had back at the island. He figured it was just the way things were going to be from now on. Itachi did have a business to run after all.

“Hn,” was Itachi’s usual reply while busy with work.

The fox boy pouted. He hated being ignored. “Say Ita-sama, you think Haku-sensei’ll be back soon?”

“We’ve already had this conversation, Naruto,” the CEO replied still not looking at his smaller lover.

“I know, but it’s just that I…”

The fox boy stopped mid-sentence, blinking cutely at the two fingers poking him in the forehead. “He’ll be back soon I think,” Itachi replied, inwardly wincing at lying to his petite blond yet again.

“You always say that,” Naruto murmured under his breath, pouting. This time he wasn’t about to let it drop like he’d been doing ever since he started asking for his former teacher and lover.

 

**************************************************************

 

Kitsune, by nature were insatiably curious and on many occasions mischievous. When told  ** _not_** do something, they would sneakily go behind your back and do it anyway, especially if it meant getting something good. It was only a matter of time before the blond’s natural instincts overrode his loyalty to the raven haired god that was the love of his life, which is why he was doing this. He’d finally had enough of his raven haired god’s constant evasion and decided to see what was so darned important about the ‘forbidden’ floor.

The ding of the elevator door jerked the petite fox boy out of his wandering thoughts as it stopped on the desired floor. Nervously stepping through the wood covered doors, Naruto looked up and down the hall. It looked just like all the other halls, the same red and black décor and mirrors spaced tastefully at various intervals.  _‘I don’t see what the big fuss is,’_ he inwardly whined,  _‘It’s the same as everywhere else.’_

Deciding that he’d better get a move on before Itachi came back from work and caught his little kitsune being naughty, the blond teen started walking in no particular direction. Then after walking a few yards he caught the whiff of a familiar scent, one he would never ever be able to forget.  _‘Haku-sensei! I was right! This_ **is** _his floor after all!’_  It was faint but still recognizable under the strong scent of carpet shampoo and wood polish.

With his tail wagging excitedly, Naruto dashed in the direction the lingering scent was coming from. Ten minutes later he’d come to a door and without even thinking about, reached for the knob. “Haku-sensei!” he called, the blond’s fluffy tail still wagging and causing the faint layer of dust to rise up and start tickling his cute little button nose. He then promptly sneezed and shook his head.

Seeing that there had been no answer and the amount of dust gathering on the few pieces of furniture, he realized that his beloved Haku-sensei hadn’t been staying there for quite a while.

 “Well, he is pretty busy, working for Ita-sama and all,” the blond said to no one in particular. He left the relatively small room and headed back in the opposite direction. “Might as well see what else is here,” he added, a mischievous vulpine grin growing on his lightly tanned and whiskered face.

Twenty minutes later, he had picked up another trace of the angelic teen’s scent and was now anxiously and curiously following it down the opposite end of the hall. This time it was much stronger and fresher.

_‘What gives?’_ he wondered,  _‘I thought he wasn’t staying here right now?’_ Naruto then stopped suddenly at a door to his left.

Not only was the scent the freshest, he could hear voices coming from behind it. He wasn’t able to hear what they were saying, due to that this particular door had been specially treated and reinforced on the other side, but he could pick up that one of the voices had a distinctly feminine tone to it.  _‘Is Haku-sensei in here?’_  he wondered.

Instead of just opening the door like he usually would – a habit that annoyed much of Itachi’s staff and amused the CEO to no end – the petite blond knocked, hoping that whoever inside had heard him and wouldn’t be too angry at him being here.

A few moments after hearing the voices stop, the speakers probably shocked at his unexpected knocking, the door opened slowly. Those chocolate orbs peeking at him were unforgettable!

“Haku-sensei!!!” Naruto cried, overjoyed at finally being able to see his beloved former trainer in all this time. He then launched himself at the slightly taller boy, causing the door to swing open and banging against the wall and the angelic teen to stumble backwards due to the sudden load of an ecstatic blond in his slender uncovered arms.

“N-Naruto-kun?!” Haku sputtered, having steadied himself.

A tall blond, some of his long hair in a ponytail to one side and some hanging over his left eye, stood off to the side watching the scene unfolding before him in a mixture of shock, amusement, and apprehension.

“I’ve missed you sooooo much, Haku-sensei!!” the smaller blond beamed, hugging the winged teen tightly and nuzzling one smooth, pale cheek.

_‘Kawaii!!!_ ’ Deidara found himself saying at the fox boy’s affectionate greeting.  _‘No wonder that bastard Uchiha wants him all to himself. He’s utterly adorable, un!!!’_

“W-What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?” the raven haired angel asked, closing the ‘office’ door, lest anyone – meaning Kisame – happened by and spotted the blond.

“You’ve been so busy so I decided to come see you since you couldn’t,” he replied. “And you haven’t even written or anything,” he added, his ears and tail drooping slightly. “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

Haku blanched. He should have known the raven haired CEO would have told the naïve blond something like that. “Of course I’d want to see you Naruto, and I am glad to see you little kitsune, but you really shouldn’t be here,” Haku said, smiling slightly. He truly was happy that his former student had come for a visit, but what if certain raven haired CEO were to return and find them together like this?

The angelic boy nervously glanced over at Deidara, unsure of how to handle this. The taller blond just smirked. “Aw, let the chibi stay Haku-chan, un,” the taller blond piped up, never one to let a chance to annoy Itachi pass him by. “Besides, he’s gone out of his way to see you, un. Right, kid?”

“I really don’t wanna be in the way,” Naruto started, the guilt returning once more.

 “Nah, you’re not bothering anyone, un,” Deidara said, ushering the shortest of the blonds toward a stool – there weren’t any real chairs in the ‘artist’s’ ‘office’. “Besides, un, we won’t tell,” he added with an impish glint in his darker blue eyes. Deidara’s smaller lover gave him a worried, but grateful look.

“So, um… you’re working here now?” the fox boy asked.

“Hai,” Haku replied, still worried in spite of the older blond’s reassurance.

“He’s gonna be working with me from now on,” interrupted the arsonist as he grinned maniacally and lay a comforting hand on the brunet’s shoulder, having sensed his angelic koi’s unease about how to explain the situation to his former lover.

 “Really?!” Naruto all but squealed, “That’s awesome!! Now we’ll be able to see each other more often.”

The raven haired angel once again shot his taller love a shocked, yet grateful glance. He was now able to talk with his friend and not worry about hurting the sensitive blond with the truth. Naruto saw the glance and inwardly smiled, guessing at what was really going on between the two.  _‘Good for you, Haku-sensei!’_ he silently cheered, glad that his first love had finally found someone who’d care for him like his Ita-sama did for him.

 “Hai,” Haku said again, “But I really don’t think Itachi-sama would like it if you came here, though.”

“Why?” the fox boy whined, pouting. “I won’t get in the way, believe it!”

The brunet smiled, “I know you won’t but, Deidara-san’s ‘work’ isn’t exactly safe if you don’t know what you’re doing,” he explained.

 “Really?” the petite kitsune chirped, “Then why do it if it’s not safe?”

“It’s only dangerous if you’re a naughty little kitsune who doesn’t listen to orders, un,” teased Haku’s taller lover, grinning predatorily.

The smaller blond let out a frightened squeak, thinking that the older man would go back on his word and snitch to his raven haired lover. “Deidara-san!” the younger brunet scolded, his smile once again reflected in the warm chocolate depths of his eyes.

“Only kidding, un. It’s just that he’s soooooo kawaii, un!” the taller blond offered in apology, making the shorter blond blush. “But it is dangerous for you to be here, little kitsune, un. I keep a lot of explosive stuff around here, un.”

“Oh,” Naruto muttered forlornly, “Then I guess I really can’t come visit you, can I?”

 “Um… Deidara-san?” the raven haired angel asked, silently asking his taller lover for help with this.

“Oi! I know, un! Why don’t we have the little guy visit us during our lunch break, un?”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Deidara-san!” Haku beamed, “And it’s much more comfortable at your suite as well.”

Deidara grinned. “You mean ‘our’ suite, don’t you, little bird?” he purred and wrapping a possessive arm around the younger former slave’s waist, making Haku’s pale face turn bright crimson.

“Congratulations, Haku-sensei!!” Naruto shouted, more than pleased to see his suspicions were confirmed. The angelic teen blushed even more profusely than anyone could have ever thought possible. “So how long have you two been together?” the smaller blond asked, going into curious fox mode.

“Um… can we move this to the suite?” Haku asked, suddenly feeling a tad uncomfortable with all the explosive chemicals scattered about.

“Sure!” piped up Naruto, eager to see his former lover’s new home.

As they started out of Deidara’s ‘office’, the youngest of them pulled the much taller blond aside, his normally bright sapphires darkened to hard chips of blue ice. “Hurt him and I’ll gut you alive,” he growled lowly in warning, making sure the older man got a good view of the well manicured sharp claws on one petite, tanned hand.

 “Kid, I’d die before I’d ever hurt, my little bird,” Deidara retorted, not even batting an eyelash. He was used to death threats all the time from other members of Itachi’s staff, those being most from the CEO himself, Kisame, Kakuzu – their accountant, and Sasori – head of company’s PR division. “He’s been through too much already, un.”

 “Good,” Naruto said, his concerns appeased for now.

“Naruto-kun?” Haku called, from further down the hall.

“I’m coming, Haku-sensei!” the shorter blond sent back, his mile wide smile plastered back onto his whiskered face and dashed after the brunet.

“I swear that damned prick’s rubbing off on him,” muttered Deidara, following the other two, “and I don’t mean in a good way either, un.”

 

********************************************************

 

“Care to tell me how you’ve been spending your lunchtime, Naruto?” Itachi asked; his usually gentle crimson eyes now an angry fiery red.

“W-What do you mean, Ita-sama?” the petite kitsune queried nervously.  _‘Don’t tell me he found out about my going to Haku’s floor!’_ he inwardly prayed.

So far, he had been extremely careful these past couple weeks, leaving his and Itachi’s floor only when most of the staff was away on lunch to visit with Deidara and Haku, leaving just before the lunch break ended as not to run the risk of getting spotted.

“Naruto,” he started again, the raven haired CEO’s tone filled with warning, “I’m in no mood for games, my little kitsune. You well know what I mean.”

_‘Oh no! He did!’_ Fear ran rampant through the little one’s mind.  _‘He’s gonna punish Haku-sensei because of me, I know it!’_

“Answer me,” Itachi ground out.

Gulping at the man’s deadly glare, Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips. “I-I was j-just bored and l-lonely,” the fox boy stammered, “Y-You’re always gone all day.”

“You disobeyed me and went to  _that_ floor after I expressively told you not to because you got lonely?”

“I-I’m sorry Ita-sama!”

The raven haired man now had the blond’s arm in a vice like grip. Naruto yelped in pain as he was forcefully shoved against the wall of their living room. “You will  ** _never_** go to that floor again, you will  ** _not_** go near Haku, and you will  ** _not_** leave this suite unless  ** _I_** say you can. Is that clear?!”

The younger blond was shaking with fear and righteous fury, tears leaving salty streaks as they flowed freely from the boy’s cerulean depths. He could not believe what he had just heard. Itachi had sworn he’d be free from that hell he’d been in on that island! He promised! And now he was going to lock him away, just because the raven haired man couldn’t control his jealousy?!

Before either of them knew what had happened, Naruto’s free hand flew on its own and crash landed against the irately jealous CEO’s chiseled face. “Damn it, Ita-sama!” the blond spat, somewhat shocked at what he’d done. “Haku-sensei’s just my friend! You don’t have to worry about him taking me away! It’s  ** _you_** I love! And besides, he’s in love with Dei-Dei-chan!!”

Shocked rubies stared at the blond Fury before him. Naruto had struck him! His sweet, docile and loving kitsune had dared to lay a hand on him in defiance. No one since the last time he and Shisui had argued had ever hit him. Normally he would have severely punished anyone who’d commit such a heinous act against his person, but he just couldn’t. He loved Naruto way too much to ever truly strike him. He’d lost his heart and soul to the beauty before him the moment he’d first laid eyes on him.

“Naruto,” Itachi offered in apology, releasing the smaller teen and turning away, unable to face him, “I… I love you too much. That is why I’m so scared of losing you, my little kitsune. If you wish it, I’ll send you to stay with Jiraya-san. He did seem to take a liking to you.”

Itachi really didn’t want to, but if that was his lover’s wish he would break up with him without a fight and let him go. The adult fiction writer did express a fatherly concern toward the petite blond’s lack of a proper education when they’d met at one of the CEO’s many, many business meetings. As perverted Jiraya was reported to be, he was trustworthy enough not to lay a hand on Naruto in any way that one would deem inappropriate.

 “I-I just want you to stop being jealous, Ita-sama,” Naruto whispered forlornly, his heart pained at having been forced to strike the one person who meant the entire universe to him.

“How can you forgive me so easily, little one?” he asked, still facing away from the sniffling blond.

“B-Because I love you, you big dummy,” Naruto sniffled, tears flowing in full force again. He crossed the distance – that seemed like miles to the petite fox boy – between them and wrapped his arms around his god’s perfectly slim waist, resting his head against the CEO’s well toned back.

Itachi timidly placed his own pale hands on top of the fox boy’s lightly tanned ones, grateful for the small comfort Naruto’s embrace had offered. “P-Please Ita-sama, d-don’t you leave me too,” he begged.

Formerly angry red eyes were now softened by the immense remorse and self loathing he was now feeling.  _‘I am truly unworthy of such a gentle soul,’_  he inwardly murmured as he gently turned around, still being embraced by the smaller blond.

 “Do you truly wish for me to remain at your side, Naruto, after all I that I’ve done?”

“Don’t you dare run out on me now, you idiot Uchiha!” the smaller blond scolded, using one of Deidara’s tamer ‘pet names’ for the CEO.

The raven haired god chuckled. “Just don’t let that blond fool rub off on you too much, my kitsune. One Deidara is more than enough, thank you very much.”

“You stay and I won’t,” said kitsune vowed.

“You have yourself a deal,” Itachi said smiling and thanking every deity he could think of for allowing him to remain by this angelic fox’s side.

Naruto returned that gentle and apologetic smile with one of his room brightening ones. “My Ita-sama,” he crooned, nuzzling against the taller brunet’s wounded cheek and licking at the scratches his claws had left in their wake.

Itachi cupped the back of the shorter blond’s head, his slender sculpted fingers entwining into the sun silk spikes. “Aishiteru, my little kitsune,” he purred in return before passionately pressing his lips against Naruto’s rose petal soft ones.

Very few kisses have ever made it onto the list of ‘World’s Greatest Kisses.’ This one left them all in the dust. No other kiss was so full of passion, mind numbing desire or soul stirring devotion. It was a silent melding of two souls that desperately needed each other. The both poured their very essence into the other as they took no heed of the growing need to breathe as the supply of oxygen continued to dwindle. So wrapped up in their own little world were they.

Minutes later, much too soon for either of them, they were forced to break apart, leaving the smaller blond heavily panting for breath. “Tired, little one?” the raven haired god teased, smirking smugly at his ability to leave his beloved kitsune utterly breathless with just one kiss.

“N-No… f-freaking… way!” came the blond’s wheezed reply.

“I assume you have no desire to go to bed then?” Itachi teased.

“What makes you… think that?” Naruto shot back with a smirk of his own.

Lust filled rubies regarded the still somewhat breathless blond before him for a few more moments, letting the fox boy squirm impatiently. Once the raven haired god had determined that his petite lover had been ‘tortured’ enough, Itachi swooped down on his ‘prey’ and within seconds had the blond slung over one perfectly sculpted shoulder.

Naruto didn’t say a word as he was then promptly carried into their bedroom. ‘Why complain if the view was so damned good?’ was the blond’s motto.

 

***********************************************************

 

Later that night, one raven haired god in the form of the world’s most richest CEO lay quietly in his bed of black silk and red velvet sheets, happily sated and content as his blond lover lay slumbering by his side, his sunshine colored head resting on the man’s absolutely perfect chest.

Itachi Uchiha continued to smile as he placed the crystal box he’d been holding and staring at for almost half an hour back onto the nightstand. Inside was a simple yet elegantly carved key made of a single emerald of deepest green.

 

~Owari!~


End file.
